Prince of Fire
by Wacko12
Summary: Altered Version of Fairy Tail! Natsu was raised by Igneel and is one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail. But what other secrets does he have? Does he really use Dragon Slayer Magic? And what does a growing darkness from centuries ago have to do with it? Natsu Dragonix fights with all the fire he possess. NatsuXLucy and other pairings. No Flames Please! First Fairy Tail Story.
1. Spirit Mistress Meets Fire Dragon

**Okay first off this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so please go easy on me! Also this will be an altered version with some differences mostly surrounding around Natsu! I got this idea from "Eye of the Black Dragon" by snakeboy33 though Igneel instead of Acnologia raised Natsu. Anyway read, review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Hargeon Town**

"Ugh!" Lucy Heartfilia yelled to herself as she walked through the park of the port town. "Why is it that whenever I'm low on money all the store's prices are to damn high!? And I still can't find a clue of where Fairy Tail is" The busty blonde said to herself as she continued walking with a depress look on her face.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should even bother looking for Fairy Tail anymore?" Lucy murmured to herself again. But the moment she said that the information she had gathered about said guild erased that thought. Fairy Tail, according to what she had learned, was one of the strongest guilds in Fiore filled with powerful and famous people like the legendary "Titania" Erza Scarlet, the popular super model and equally powerful mage "Demon" Mirajane Strauss, the powerful Guild Ace, Gildarts Clive and their Guild Master was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Makarov Dreyar. And then there was the mysterious and famous Salamander, who is said to be a master of Fire Magic that no one could compare too. "What am I saying of course its worth it! A guild like that is worth the effort to join it." She reassured herself.

Now the problem was of finding them since the locations she heard all varied to different towns. The only solid info she had gotten so far was that they were in a town near Hargeon. But so far the people she asked had no clue of where it was. Seriously how does one not know the location of a famous guild like Fairy Tail? She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even know where she was going. It was only until she bumped into someone did she snap out of her thoughts. Of course falling backwards and landing on your butt would do that to you.

"Ow, that hurt…" She mumbled as she rubbed her butt. Then she looked back up at the person she had bumped into. "Sorry about that I was-" But whatever she said died in her throat as she looked up at said person. The person was a young man to be exact, around her age and looked like he was a few inches taller then her. He had an unusual hair color: short, spiky pink hair with a few framing his tan face. He had onyx eyes too. The rest of his body was also tan along with being leaned and muscular. Not a bulky muscle that dumb men try to get since they believe that will get women's attention, but the kind of muscle form that was lean and smooth like he did a lot of physical activities that kept him in shape.

He wore a black hooded jacket that went down too his knees, a yellow belt wrapped around the waist area and with the hood down along with red trims on the jacket. The jacket was unzipped and revealed his bare chest and showed his chiseled abs that Lucy was having a hard time averting her eyes from. The jacket had two long sleeves that had zippers where the eblows were. The young man wore fingerless black gloves on both hands. Attached to his right arm was a golden armband that had a red orb embedded on it, though the armband was hard to see under the sleeve. Around his neck but underneath the hood was a white scarf. The young man also wore matching pants with yellow stripes. On his feet were black sandals that were halfway to his knees and were outside his pants. The last bit of detail was that the young man had a one-strapped green bag over his left shoulder. All in all the young man was very attractive in Lucy's books and said girl was having a hard time hiding the growing blush on her face.

"You okay?" The young man asked, his voice neither too deep nor too light but just right. It was also plain but full of power in it too and Lucy couldn't help but feel captivated by it like his voice was magic itself.

"Y-y-yeah! I'm fine, it was my fault anyway." Lucy stammered since her blush began to slowly reappear when the young man offered his hand to her like a gentleman. Not wanting to be rude and deny it, Lucy gratefully took his hand, blushing even further as she felt how firm and smooth it was. And before she could react pulled her up like she was nothing more then paper. Lucy also noticed that he had unintentionally made her stand a few inches away from him. That's when she saw, or more like felt that his body was warm. Not the usually kind of warm like body heat, but warmth that was both powerful and at the same time comforting too and it surrounded his whole entire body…almost like magic! 'Is this guy a mage?'

However just as she got out of her thoughts Lucy realized that the pink haired young man was no longer near her. She looked around frantically, wondering where he wander off top and maybe he knew where Fairy Tail was, but he was nowhere in sight. Sighing once again Lucy headed out of the park with a depress aurora around her.

A few minutes later she had arrived at the town's plaza. Lucy figured she could find someone that might know the location of Fairy Tail, or the very least she could find something to eat. Searching for a guild on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea.

Just as she was about to look for a café something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was a large crowd of young woman surrounding something or someone. Wondering what it was all about Lucy made her way over towards the crowd of woman when she suddenly heard them saying, 'Salamander' in a way that sounded like they were in love.

'Wait! Salamander? As in the famous Salamander from Fairy Tail?' Lucy thought to herself in awe. 'This is it! My chance of finally getting into Fairy Tail!' Lucy thought as she made way through the crowd of woman to reach 'Salamander' who was a tall man with purple hair, tan skin and had a purple cloak on too. Swirling around him was what appeared to be purple flames. But what caught Lucy's attention was how her cheeks began to turn red and her heartbeat went wild. 'W-what's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way?'

But that feeling soon went away when a figure appeared right before Salamander, startling said man and all the women including Lucy. Upon closer inspection Lucy realized it was the same man from the park that she bumped into earlier…with a blue cat with him too.

"Who the hell are you?" Salamander asked with irritation in his voice.

The young man in question raised an eyebrow, as if he did not understand. "Who am I? That's an odd question for someone to ask a fellow guild member, don't you think so Happy?"

"Aye!" The person named Happy replied and to everyone's shock, minus the mysterious pink haired man, the source of that voice was none other then the blue cat. Said cat was ignoring the attention he was getting and added, "Though I don't think I ever seen this guy around Fairy Tail before Natsu."

The young man, now identified as Natsu, nodded in agreement. "That is true we haven't see this man around the guild" Then his eyes narrowed as he glared darkly at Salamander. "Though we have heard of you…Bora, especially how you use to be a member of the Titan Nose Guild before being kicked out for using charm magic on women, which you're doing right now, most likely trying to capture these women and sell them as slaves."

Once this was said, the women gathered, including Lucy, suddenly broke out of the trances they were in now that the fact that they were under magic was revealed. Salamander, or Bora, had both a worried and angry look on his face as he glared at Natsu, who just continued talking, "Oh and don't worry about your men back on your boat, I already took care of them and freed the would be slaves. I'm sure they'll have loads to tell the authorities about you."

Bora was now so enraged that not only had he been revealed as a fraud but now his life was ruined, shouted, "Damn you, you bastard!" And fired a large purple fireball at Natsu.

All the bystanders gasped and watched in horror as the fireball flew towards Natsu who was just standing there with a calm look on his face. But suddenly, much to everyone's surprise he merely smacked the purple fireball with his bare hand, without even leaving burn marks on his skin. Bora, now having a look of hopeless desperation spotted several kitchen knives hanging on display in a nearby window. Using telekinesis Bora levitated the knives and had them shoot out from the glass straight towards Natsu who continued in remaining perfectly still. However once again Natsu surprised everyone when the knives merely bounced off his body, with the tips of the blades breaking a little from the contact. During that moment, that had everyone in shock, Lucy was the only person that noticed that what looked like dragon scales formed on Natsu's skin when the knives struck him. But suddenly something clicked into her head. 'Wait the warm aurora that he was letting off earlier, he's part of Fairy Tail, and now he just smacked that large fireball with ease without even burning himself.' Lucy slowly turned her gaze towards the man named Natsu. 'Could he be the actual…?'

As if answering her question Natsu said calmly to a shocked and now scared Bora, "Oh and by the way" He said before his left hand was engulfed in flames. Then he landed a quick blow to Bora's face, causing the imposter to slam into the ground hard, leaving a crater too. "I'm Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragonix." Natsu said to the now unconscious Bora, whose cheek had Natsu's fist imprinted on it along with a severe burn mark to boot. With that done Natsu started to walk away towards the city exit, with the blue cat following closely behind.

Lucy just stared at the pink hair boy in awe while everyone else were murmuring to one another when a team of Rune Knights appeared too apprehend the knocked out Bora. The captain approached the young man and after a few words that Lucy could not make out the captain handed Natsu a small bag of what Lucy assumed to be gold. Then the captain bowed towards the young mage, saying something like "Natsu-sama" from what Lucy heard and walked off with his men dragging a still unconscious Bora with them. Lucy then spotted Natsu and the talking cat heading off towards the opposite direction. Not wanting to lose another chance Lucy ran to catch him. "Wait!" She cried.

Natsu turned around and saw Lucy run up to him. Taking a second to recognize her Natsu said, "Oh you're the girl who I bumped into earlier."

"Yeah. The name is Lucy." Lucy replied when she finally caught up to the pink haired mage. "Did you say you were from Fairy Tail?" She asked hopefully.

"I am" Natsu said as he stared at the busty blonde with an impassive look on his face. "Do you want to join?" He asked afterwards.

Lucy nodded vigorously in response. Natsu merely shrugged. "Okay then well then let's go." He said simply much to Lucy's shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe that her chance of joining her dream guild was near her grasp. _"And it's all because I came to this town and ran into this cute- I-I mean this nice guy!"_ She corrected herself quickly in her head as she told Natsu to let her get her stuff from her hotel before they left.

**Anyway here's the first chapter! What do you think? The next chapter will be Lucy arriving to Fairy Tail and learning about Natsu's history. Anyway give me reviews and please don't flame. Also I need some opinions on whether or not I should send Lisanna to Edolas or not. Leave a review or send a message.**

**Wacko12**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Okay next chapter! And I like to thank you guys for liking this story since it was my first Fairy Tail story. Along with that please read, enjoy and review and hope you like the little twist in Natsu's history I made.**

**(City of Magnolia)**

It had been three days until the group consisting of Natsu, Lucy and the blue cat named Happy finally arrived at Magnolia. The three were now walking down the town's main street towards the guild. Lucy was walking behind Natsu and Happy, pulling her wheeled pink suitcase rolling behind her. As she followed behind the pink haired teen and the flying blue cat (Yes the talking cat was flying) she couldn't help but noticed the looks that people were giving Natsu as he walked by. They weren't hateful looks or anything, more like awe, respect and from young girls, lust and love.

'_I figured that since he has such a reputation that he would attract people's attention now and then but I didn't think it would be this much.' _Lucy thought to herself. _'Actually now that I think about it why do I feel like I heard the name Dragonix from somewhere else? And why are those girls looking at me like they're trying to burn holes into my head?' _Lucy added as she noticed the jealous glares she was getting from girls near hers and Natsu's age. They looked at her in a way like she had stolen something from them…or someone.

"Well here it is." Natsu's voice said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. She looked up and gasped at the huge building of the Fairy Tail guild. A large version of the guild's insignia was hanging at the very center of the building. Like it was announcing to the world that it was the Fairy Tail guild, which was probably the whole point. Underneath the symbol were large bolded words "FAIRY TAIL"

Lucy was so mesmerized by the building that she had almost missed seeing Natsu walk away from the building. "Hey… a-aren't you going to go inside?" The buxom blonde asked the pink head.

"Nah I need to do something first." Natsu said when he stopped walking, turning to look at Lucy and replied to her. "Happy will take you to Mira to join the guild." He said before walking off again, making Lucy even more confused.

"But…" She said before Happy interrupted her.

"Don't worry, Natsu always goes to visit _her_ first before going inside. Otherwise he'd never get a chance to do it." Happy said before he led Lucy towards the front entrance of the building.

"Her?" Lucy whispered to herself before eventually following the flying blue cat with the green Fairy Tail symbol on his back through the door. As she walked through the two large doors Lucy found herself looking at a sight she never thought she see. All around her were mages, both male and female, of different ages, sizes and appearances doing all sorts of things. Most were sitting at tables talking with one another while eating and drinking or gathered around a giant wooden board that had what looked like notices pinned all over it. Others were minding their own businesses, using different kinds of magic out of boredom, arguing and other various things. It was both amazing and at the same time overwhelming for the Celestial Spirit Mage as she just stood there staring at the sight before her.

"Lisanna!" Happy cried as he flew forward towards a girl around Lucy's age. She had short white hair, fair skin, bright blue eyes and a wide smile on her face. She was serving drinks from table to table from a tray she was carrying before Happy yelled out her name. Turning around Lisanna had just managed to catch Happy in a hug with her free right hand. It was lucky that the tray was empty otherwise there might've been spilled drinks and broken glass on the floor.

"Happy!" The white haired girl said happily as she hugged the blue cat close to her chest. "Welcome back! How was the job?" She asked as she released the blue cat.

"Aye, we got it done in a jiffy and even got an extra too from that Duke Everlue guy Natsu beat up! Also Natsu and I brought someone back who wants to join the Guild. He said to take her to Mira." Happy replied as he pointed towards Lucy. Said girl was still standing in place in awe of the amounts of mages in one place. Fortunately she managed to snap out of her stupor when Lisanna approached her, the tray tucked underneath her left arm with Happy flying beside her.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna Strauss. You must be the person that Happy mentioned." Lisanna said cheerfully, holding out her hand.

Lucy smiled and took the hand, shaking it. "Yes I'm Lucy. I read all about the guild and after seeing it I'm even more interested in joining."

"Great!" Lisanna said. "Happy said that Natsu wanted you to see Mira-nee. By the way Happy where is Natsu?" Lisanna asked when she noticed the pink haired mage was not present at the moment.

"Natsu went to go see _her_ before coming back." Happy answered.

Lucy briefly caught a look in Lisanna's eyes, one of understanding, as well as a small smile before it disappeared. Now Lucy was very curious to know what was going around Natsu and this person he was meeting. But Lisanna soon pulled her towards the bar, having a smile at the thought of a new person joining the guild. "Okay well anyway I'll take you to Mira-nee so you can get your guild mark." She said with enthusiasm as she dragged the blonde behind her.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted as she reached the bar. Behind the bar serving drinks was another girl in a red dress who appeared a bit older then Lisanna and Lucy. To Lucy, she looked exactly like Lisanna, the two key differences were that this girl had longer hair and her breasts were larger too. But she had the same cheerful smile that Lisanna had though as she handed out drinks to other people.

Mira turned around to see her younger sister, Happy and Lucy approaching her. "Mira-nee, this girl came with Natsu and Happy. She wants to join Fairy Tail." Lisanna told her.

"Really? That's great, I'll go get the guild stamp." Mira said happily as she got a magic stamp from a nearby shelf. She returned a few seconds later in front of the blonde with the stamp ready. "So where do you want it and what color?" Mira asked Lucy.

"Pink and on my right hand please." Lucy said with an excited look in her eye as she watched Mira stamp the symbol on the back of her right hand and the removing it, revealing a pink colored version of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"There you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira said before putting the stamp back. Lisanna had gone back to serving drinks while Mira gave Happy a fish to eat on. Mira however went back to talk to Lucy. "So, Lucy was it? What kind of magic do you use?" Mira asked the blonde.

"Oh I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage." Lucy replied proudly as she showed Mira some of her keys.

"Wow, we don't see many of those kind of mages. I guess you must be very good if Natsu brought you here." Mira said before frowning slightly, looking around the guild. "I don't see Natsu anywhere. Did he go to visit _her_ Happy?" Mira asked the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy replied. "He wanted to do it before coming inside since some of the guys might try to pick a fight with him." Happy suggested.

Mira nodded in understanding before noticing the confused look on Lucy's face. "Something wrong?" Mira asked.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, looked a little embarrassed before replying, "Well I noticed that so far you, Happy and Lisanna act a little serious about whoever this person Natsu is meeting. I know I shouldn't really ask since I just joined but…"

"It's fine." Mira replied cheerfully. "Since you're a member you should know about your fellow guild members. And since Natsu brought you here himself I guess I can tell you." Mira said. "The person Natsu is visiting is his mother, Hikari Dragonix."

Lucy blinked several times, letting the information sink in before her eyes widened and her jaw hanged open. "W-w-wait when you say Hikari Dragonix…y-you d-don't mean as in Hikari Dragonix of the Dragonix Family d-do you?" Lucy asked Mira who, along with Happy, nodded.

"Yes the very same. I'm not surprise you've heard of her." Mira said giggling at Lucy's response as she gave Happy another fish, much to the cat's delight.

"H-how could I've not have heard about her…or her family! The Dragonix Family is one of the oldest families in history. The founding member was the leader and strongest of the first generation of the Ten Wizard Saints, the ten people who discovered magic and helped guide the world into what it is today." Lucy exclaimed.

Mira giggled again as she gave Lucy a drink, which the blonde thanked her for. "Yep, they were also famous for their fire magic, all of them being master fire mages. Hikari-san was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, holding the title as the 3rd strongest member and one of the four gods of Ishgar. She also got the title "The Fire Goddess" and "Strongest Female in Fiore." She is idolize and is seen as a role model by all women, showing that a female mage can be stronger then a male." Mira said with a voice of respect as she spoke of the woman. "In fact she use to be a member of Fairy Tail before leaving a couple of years ago. And now her son is a member and an S-class Mage too becoming one at the age of thirteen the youngest age in our guild's history. So as of now there are six S-class mages in our guild including Natsu."

Lucy nodded before something clicked in her head. "Wait you said she 'was' a member…d-does that mean…" Lucy paused, almost worried to confirm her question.

Mira nodded sadly, even Happy looked depressed. "It's not confirmed but according to official reports Hikari died 14 years ago under unknown circumstances. Natsu is her legitimate child, remaining member and heir to the Dragonix fortune. I think he was only three-years old at the time and probably the only person who knows what happened though he doesn't speak about it. No one blames him though or tries to find out." The white haired girl commented sadly. "Her tombstone is somewhere hidden in the forest outside the city so whenever Natsu comes back he always goes there and pay his respects to her."

Lucy could feel tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Natsu, to lose your mother at such an age…she couldn't even begin to imagine what he might've been going through. True she lost her mother when she was young but she still had a father, even if it was less then a stellar relationship.

After wiping the tears from her eyes Lucy looked up at Mira. "So was it when he was three did he join Fairy Tail…?" She asked shakily. Since there's no way someone could survive on their own at such an age. It would also make sense since if Hikari was once a member of Fairy Tail then the guild must've taken him in out of respect.

But to Lucy's surprise Mira shook her head. "No actually he didn't come to the guild until seven years later, when he was ten years old." Mira explained.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock at that bit of information, "T-then where was he…?"

"According to him after his mother died Natsu was taken in and raised by a dragon named Igneel who became his foster father." Mira said to Lucy.

"A-a-a dragon!?" Lucy exclaimed in complete and utter shock that dragons were real, let alone one took in and raised a human.

"Aye! Thanks to Igneel, Natsu can use Dragon Slayer Magic." Happy exclaimed before taking another bite out of his fish.

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's a Lost Magic created to slay dragons." Mira explained. "There are different types of Dragon Slaying Magic and Natsu can use fire. He can use it for range techniques and surround his body, such as his hands and feet, with fire and sometimes turn his entire body into flames. Along with that he's immune to fire and can eat it to strengthen himself." She finished before adding with humor, "Kind of ironic that its fire given the family Natsu is descended from."

Lucy was gaping at those facts but now that she recalled, it wasn't that hard to believe. The image of seeing Natsu smack Bora's flames to the side with ease and no injuries flooded back into her mind. "Well I can believe the part about being immune to fire since I saw it but still, being raised by a dragon…" Lucy murmured the last part.

"Well Natsu said it's true. After all who else can teach Dragon Slayer Magic then a dragon?" Mira replied cleaning Lucy's now empty mug. "But on July 7th, X777, Igneel disappeared and left Natsu alone. Natsu was ten at the time and joined Fairy Tail, since he heard of the guild from his mother. So now Natsu usually leaves either on missions or when he hears rumors of dragon sightings, hoping it might lead him to Igneel." Mira explained. "Also on a side note, he's connection to Hikari earned him the title "Prince of Fire" and he's been also called the richest bachelor in Fiore. 20% of the letters that come to our guild are love letters and marriage proposals for Natsu rather then mission requests since he has control over his family's fortune." Mira explained with mirth, finding it amusing.

"A bachelor…?" Lucy said with a sweat drop. It did make sense why the girls would give him such looks when he was walking through the town. And now that she thought about it, Lucy figured why they were glaring at her is maybe because they must've thought that Lucy was dating Natsu…the thought made the blonde blush a little. Though she didn't know if it was in embarrassment or not, she didn't really want to know.

"Hey did someone say that Natsu's back?" A person asked, interrupting Mira and Lucy conversation. The person was a young man, around Lucy's age and had spiky black hair with traces of blue in it along with dark blue eyes. His skin was fair and he had a blue Fairy Tail guild symbol on his right pectoral. He had a muscular body that was quite tone, but it was ruined by the fact that he was in nothing more then his boxers, something that he didn't seem to notice.

"Gray you idiot! Put some clothes on!" A brown haired woman wearing a blue bikini and brown pants said to the half-naked man. She was sitting on top of a table with her posture being less then appropriate. Beside her was a barrel of beer that she had her left arm wrapped around possessively.

"Ah damn it! Hey has anyone seen my clothes?" The man named Gray asked as he began walking around the guild looking for his clothes. The brown haired woman merely rolled her eyes before drinking from the barrel.

Lucy meanwhile, was just staring at the whole thing in shock and mouth hanging open before turning back at Mira. "W-why was that guy wearing nothing but boxers?" She asked, completely bewildered.

Mira just smiled sheepishly when she saw Lucy's face. "Oh that was Gray Fullbuster, he's an Ice-Make mage…and has an odd stripping fetish. The woman is Cana Alberona who uses Card Magic and has a high tolerance for alcohol. It's normal around here really." Mira answered calmly.

'_Normal, t-that's normal?'_ Lucy said to herself wondering what exactly was considered 'normal' in this guild. But before she could ponder any further loud voices could be heard within the guild. Apparently Gray had knocked over someone, a large dark skinned man with white hair similar to Mira and Lisanna, in retrieving his pants. The large man got angry and shouted "Man" and threw a chair at Gray. The half-naked man dodged it and the chair crashed into some people and that led one thing to another and soon the entire room had descended into chaos with people fighting one another. Magic, chair, tables, mugs and even people were flying all over the place. The only people that weren't involved were Lucy, Mira, Happy and Lisanna who had managed to get out of the storm before it was to late.

"Oh dear here we go again?" Mira said with a sigh as she watched the carnage before her. Somehow she had managed to stay perfectly calm and not be hit by flying objects. Lucy, Lisanna and Happy however had to take cover behind the bar counter in order not to be hit.

"Is this also normal!?" Lucy asked Lisanna as a chair crashed into the wall behind her, causing the Celestial Spirit Mage to flinch.

"Unfortunately" Lisanna said with a sweat drop as she stared at the carnage. "I just hope the Master get's back soon or else this could go on for a while."

As if answering her request and voice, loud and filled with power, rang through the building. "STOP IT YOU DAMN BRATS!"

Everyone paused automatically from what they were doing and looked up towards the mezzanine overlooking the room. To Lucy's disbelief and horror, a giant monster appeared looking down at the guild members. "I GO TO THE CAN FOR NO MORE THEN FIVE MINUTES AND I COME BACK TO SEE YOU IDIOTS TEARING DOWN THE GUILD! NOW QUIT IT!" The giant monster roared at everyone.

"Oh the Master is back." Mira said calmly as she looked up at the giant.

"M-master? That monster is the Master!?" Lucy asked in shock of such a monster being the master of the guild she just joined.

Back with the rest of the guild, the members slowly calmed down and went back to what they were doing. There were some people grumbling in annoyance of having their fight interrupted but didn't dare question the Master. With that done the giant made his ways towards the bar. By then Lisanna had gotten up and went back to serving drinks while Happy was eating his fish again. Mira was still cleaning empty glasses but Lucy, who had already come out of hiding behind the counter but was still looking fearful as the giant approached the bar.

"WELL THEN" The giant said just as he begun to shrink quickly and before Lucy knew it in the giant's place was now an old man about the same size as her knee. He had a partially baldhead, white mustache and wore a white shirt and orange coat over it along with brown pants and black shoes. "I need a drink." The now short man said.

"Here you go Master." Mira said as she gave the short man a drink.

The short man took the mug happily and began drinking the beer with zeal. It was then he noticed a still stun Lucy standing there. "And who is this?" The man asked as he looked at Lucy.

"This is Lucy, a Celestial Spirit Mage. Natsu brought her to join the guild." Mira said happily as she introduced the blonde girl who finally snapped out of her daze.

"Nice to meet you blonde. The name is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" The short man now identified as Makarov said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Lucy said with a respectful bow.

"So Natsu brought you here?" Makarov asked. "Quite rare for him to bring anyone over…especially a girl for that matter. If Hikari-chan was still alive then she would've probably gone crazy assuming all sorts of conspiracies!" Makarov said with a loud laugh at the thought with Mira giggling. Lucy sweat dropped at the joke, not sure if she was being complimented or not.

"What conspiracies?" A voice behind Lucy asked.

Lucy jumped up in surprise and turned around to see Natsu standing behind her, a blank look on his face though you could see a bit of amusement in his eyes. _'I didn't even hear him approaching.'_ Lucy thought bewildered as she watched the pink hair man sit down at the counter.

"Welcome back Natsu. The usually I assume?" Mira asked cheerfully.

"Yes please." Natsu said with a yawn.

"So Natsu how was the job?" Makarov asked before taking another chug of his drink while Mira went to go get Natsu's drink.

"It was okay, kind of boring since that Duke guy wasn't really much of a fighter. More like a talker right Happy?" Natsu said as he looked at the blue cat, who had sat right beside the fire mage.

"Aye and he had ugly maids too!" Happy said with a loud munch on his fish.

"Happy that's not very nice." Mira chided the blue cat.

"Actually he's right." Natsu said. "The guy had a reversed view on beauty. He had some of the ugliest girls I've ever seen. Hell I bet if you tried to apply a job as one of his maids he wouldn't have hired you since in his view you would be considered "ugly" Mira." Natsu said ignoring the violent twitching from Mira's eyebrows. Though it wasn't towards Natsu really it was more like at the thought of someone calling her ugly. A dark aurora began to form around her though neither Natsu or Makarov took notice, however Lucy stepped back a bit and Happy moved a further towards the end of the counter and away from Mira.

Makarov soon left to go to a Guild Master gathering soon after but Natsu continued on with his story of the mission to Lucy and Mira. "Anyway I managed to get a bonus for getting the job done quickly along with throwing the piece of slim in jail. Also I took this key from him too, I think he used it to summon a spirit." Natsu finished as he took out a golden key, which immediately caught Lucy's attention.

"T-that's one of the Twelve Zodiac Keys!" Said Lucy, as she got closer towards said object.

Natsu looked confused at the blonde's excitement towards the key before turning his attention towards Mira for answers. "Oh Lucy didn't tell you?" Mira asked as she prepared Natsu's drink. "She's a Celestial Spirit Mage, mages that summon spirits from keys. I believe that those golden keys are very rare since they summon the most powerful spirits." Mira explained.

Natsu made an "o" sound after hearing Mira's explanation before turning towards Lucy. "Here you can have it." Natsu said politely as he held the key out towards the blonde.

Lucy blinked in surprise. "Really? You're giving it to me?" She asked in disbelief. It was difficult beyond understanding just to acquire one of the Zodiac Keys. Sure she currently had four of them but that was because her mother handed down three of them and the fourth she had acquired just by luck…and seems that she'll get another by luck too.

"Sure I don't use that kind of magic and probably never will. If you can put it to better use then that's fine by mean. And you can consider it a 'welcome to the guild' gift." Natsu said kindly with a smile. Lucy couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment before gladly accepting the key.

Mira soon returned with Natsu's drink. She was carrying an iron metal mug using tongs while holding it with oven mittens. A large amount of steam was rising from the mug, showing how hot the drink was. Upon reaching where Natsu was sitting, Mira placed an iron stand on the counter before putting the mug on top of it. "Here you go Natsu, and it's at the right temperature you like." Mira said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu responded kindly before casually gripping the handle, not even effected by the heat radiating from it. He then took a good hard chug of the super hot drink and showed no signs of being bothered by the hot liquid going down his throat.

During that moment Lucy had just finished placing her newly acquired key before watching in disbelief as Natsu drank very hot liquid without a care in the world. Apparently Mira saw the bewildered look on Lucy's face because the white haired girl said, "As I said Natsu is immune to fire and can eat it. That also means he is resistant to super hot objects and can drink hot liquids without worrying about it burning his throat. As such he normally drinks very hot beer that's raised to a high temperature." Mira explained casually as she went back cleaning some empty glasses.

Lucy just nodded, grasping another yet unbelievable fact of Fairy Tail. She had the feeling that this was only the beginning of her new life as a member of Fairy Tail and for some reason felt excited about it and it brought a small smile to her face. Yes Lucy was really going to enjoy being in this guild and didn't regret it one bit.

The moment was ruined however when the front door was slammed open. Everyone looked to see a man with short spiky dark orange hair, fair skin, glasses, earrings on his left ear, wearing an open fur collared green jacket, a brown shirt under it and brown pants standing at the front entrance. He appeared to be quite attractive but it was ruined by the terrified look on his face and sweat rolling down his face and breathing heavily. The expression on his face made it look like he had seen the devil himself or something.

"Hey Loke what's got you all shaken?" Gray asked who was once again only in his boxers. And once again he did not seem to notice it.

The man called Loke was still breathing heavily before finally replying after a few seconds. "I just saw Erza! She'll be here any second!" He yelled.

And with that the guild once again fell into hysteria minus Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna. But this time it was in fear of the wrath that was Erza Scarlet the Titania.

**Well there is the second chapter! I hope you liked the altered history I gave Natsu. I think it's a very good one but there is still more to come. I had a hard time deciding what to do about Lisanna since her "death" had a large effect on the guild. On one side I wanted to keep within the guild, thus having Mirajane retain her demon persona while on the other hand have Lisanna be sent to Edolas and give Mirajane the persona she had in the present time. I finally came to a middle point, which will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Speaking of the next chapter it will feature Erza of course along with the beginning part of the Lullaby Arc. I made the Daybreak Arc a mission Natsu did before meeting Lucy since I wanted to get towards a scene where Natsu shows his powers and what is better then fighting a demon created by Zeref? Also Natsu rescued Macao before meeting Lucy and that will be explained in the next chapter too along with the relationship between Erza and Natsu and more details of Hikari. Also Natsu is seventeen years old in my story since I don't really know what his age is in the cannon.**

**In regards to the Zodiac Keys Lucy possess, she will still have the same ones as in the canon but the difference is that she will have Capricorn at the beginning instead of getting his key during the Tenrou Island Arc. So as of this chapter she has five Zodiac keys: Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Taurus and now Virgo. Don't worry I've already planned who will take Zoldeo's place.**

**Anyway review!**

**Wacko12**


	3. Seeking a Song

**Third chapter of the "Prince of Fire" In this chapter you'll be able to see a small taste of Natsu's powers as well as his relations with some other members of Fairy Tail. Anyway make sure to read, enjoy and definitely review!**

Lucy just watched in confusion as everyone in the guild was running around in panic and fear. Gray especially was running in fear, desperately searching for his clothes. They were all shouting at once that the busty blonde couldn't make out a single word that they were saying whatsoever and she had a feeling they were mostly saying gibberish. The only people who weren't running around like headless chickens were Natsu, Mirajane and Lisanna, the latter once again having to get out of the way or risk being trampled by the carnage. Happy also appeared to be calm but he did show some signs of concern.

Wanting to know what was going on Lucy turned around to face Mira. "Uh Mira-san, why is everyone acting so scared?" Lucy asked.

Mira sighed as she put an empty glass away. "This always happens when Erza comes back from a long job. She's the strongest female mage in the guild and is sometimes called the Titania." Mira explained before going behind the bar into the storage room to get something.

"Wait you mean as Erza the Titania?" Lucy asked. "I've heard of her when I was looking into this guild but why is everyone so scared of her?" She asked looking at Lisanna.

"Well as Mira-nee said Erza is very strong and sometimes tends to deal out physical punishment. And as such everyone is scared of her since she might beat them up." Lisanna pointed out.

"Natsu doesn't look like he's afraid." Lucy said as she looked at the pink haired young man. Said person was talking to Happy about something.

"Well Natsu is stronger then Erza so it's no surprise that he isn't scared her. In fact when we were younger neither Erza or Mira-nee could beat him, even if they had declared him 'New Rival'" Lisanna said while going around the counter and putting away some clean glasses.

"Eh really?" Lucy asked as she looked back at Natsu. "How strong is he?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

Lisanna tapped her chin with a finger before she laid her elbows against the counter, supporting her head with her left hand under her chin as she responded to Lucy's question. "Well its not official but a lot of people agree that Natsu is the third strongest mage in Fairy Tail right now, underneath Gildarts Clive our Guild's Ace and of course the Master. Those are the only two that Natsu could never defeat though Natsu has been able to give Gildarts a run for his money. The only people that have made Natsu sweat have been Mystogan and Laxus but they could never beat him. And Erza and Mira-nee always lost to Natsu though they slowly made progress but nowhere close to defeating him." Lisanna explained.

"W-wow…" Lucy stammered in amazement. True she had never seen any of these people mentioned but she had heard a lot about Erza, Laxus and Mystogan and word was that they were very strong but apparently according to Lisanna none of them ever defeated Natsu.

But there was something else that Lisanna noticed that caught Lucy's attention, "Wait did you say that Mira-san use to fight Natsu?" She asked the white haired girl.

Lisanna nodded as she turned her view from the rest of the guild, which had calmed down a bit though there were still fearful looks on the other member's faces. "When we were kids Mira-nee would always pick fights with Natsu if she wasn't fighting Erza." She explained. "In fact she and Erza were rivals in the past, fighting over almost everything, the most common thing being who would surpass Hikari-san."

"Eh Mira-san? Picking fights?" Lucy asked in surprise. She turned her head towards Mira, who had just given Natsu some well-cooked meat to Natsu, the pink head saying "thank you" before turning his attention towards the meat. "She doesn't really look like the kind of person who would do that." Lucy replied.

Lisanna giggled. "Well that's understandable giving her current look. But when she was younger Mira-nee was called the "Demon" and it wasn't because of her magic. She was very rebellious and acted like one of the boys, and had a more gothic look." She explained.

Lucy had a hard time imagining the kind, lovely, sweet Mirajane being any of those things, let alone wearing gothic attire. "That sounds a lot different from what she looks like now. Did something happen to change that?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

The short white haired girl flinched at the question as she looked at her sister who went back into the storage room. Lucy noticed the pain look on Lisanna's face and realized that she brought up something painful. "Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Lucy tried to say but Lisanna cut her off.

"No its okay. I guess since that you're now a member its okay to tell you." Lisanna whispered as she leaned closer towards Lucy. "Three years ago Mira-nee had taken myself and Elf-nii-that's the big guy with white hair over there" Lisanna pointed towards said man who was sitting at a table with a Gray. "On a S-class mission involving a beast that was terrorizing a town. I won't go into details but while I was helping evacuating the townsfolk, Mira-nee and Elf-nii fought the beast and Elf-nii managed to absorb it and-"

"Wait! Absorb the beast? How is that possible?" Lucy asked; shocked to hear what Elfman did.

"That's the usually response people have when they hear it." Lisanna commented with a smile. "My siblings and I use a magic called Take Over. We can capture the souls of animals and other things and can transform into them or parts of our bodies like arms. Mine is called Animal Soul, Elf-nii's is called Beast Soul and Mira-nee's is called Satan Soul." She explained.

'_Satan Soul?'_ Lucy thought nervously, wondering what kind of creatures Mira absorbed to have a Take Over called that. But she shook it off and wanted to get back to the original discussion. "So Elfman had managed to absorb the beast and then what?"

"Well Elf-nii had tried to do a Full Take Over but he had lost control and literally _became _the beast." Lisanna said earning a gasp from Lucy. "When I finally arrived to the scene, Elf-nii was going wild and Mira-nee was really hurt. I had tried to stop Elf-nii, thinking I could calm him down but he was too far gone and…and struck me and sent my flying about a mile." Lisanna said the last part like a whisper, sadly.

Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard. "T-then what happened?" She asked. A part of her wanted to stop listening, worried about what came next. But the other part wanted to hear it to the end, the latter won.

Lisanna sighed sadly. "Well I don't really know personally since I was knocked out, but Natsu had fortunately been around after finishing a mission and managed to subdue Elf-nii while Mira-nee went to find me. And later on I was told Natsu used some kind of fire spell to heal me."

"Heal you? With fire magic?" Lucy asked, looking at Natsu at the corner of her eye.

"From what he told us when he first came to the guild, Natsu managed to combine the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic he learned from Igneel with some of the fire spells he learned from his mother's family." Lisanna said. "Anyway whatever it was Natsu managed to save me but he had tired himself doing so, forcing Mira-nee to drag all three of us back the Guild for a professional to see us. Elf-nii woke up about a day later, Natsu recovered in about a month and I…I was in a coma for a year." The youngest Strauss finished.

Lucy covered her mouth with a hand shocked to hear that the girl in front of her had nearly died and was in a coma for a year. "So that's why Mira-san…" The blonde said.

Lisanna nodded sadly. "I guess my near death and year long coma really affected Mira-nee because when I finally woke up she had changed into the person she is now. She still takes missions from time to time and is still an S-class Mage but her personality is entirely different." Lisanna said as she looked at her sister and smiled softly. "But even though she's changed…a lot…I know that she's truly happy since her smiles are real ever since I woke up. I can tell that both she and Elf-nii feel guilty for what happened but they're slowing moving on. And all three of us owe it to Natsu too; if he hadn't been there…well I don't want to even imagine what would've happened."

A few seconds later the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the guild and everyone was soon silently sitting, standing or anything that wouldn't earn them Erza's wrath. Well minus Natsu and Mira, the former still eating and drinking while the other was busy at the bar counter.

"Those are Erza's footsteps…" Wakaba whispered in fear as he chewed on his pipe. He looked at his best friend Macao Conbolt. "I bet she heard what happened Mt. Hakobe. You know when Natsu saved your ass." Wakaba told his friend who now cringed at the reminder.

Two months ago before Lucy joined Fairy Tail Macao Conbolt had been missing for about a week during a mission at Mt. Hakobe to deal with several Vulcan that were spotted. It hadn't been really noticed until Macao's son Romeo arrived upset and concern since his father had promised he would return in three days not a week. While Makarov dropped the issue and got a punch in the face from Romeo in the process, Natsu decided to check it out and find Macao. He managed to find Macao and return five hours later after leaving. Apparently the older man had been attacked by a pack of Vulcan and he managed to beat nineteen of them until the twentieth overpowered him and nearly took over his body before Natsu saved him. Natsu returned Macao to a grateful and happy Romeo who since then referred Natsu and 'Natsu-nii', something that the Dragon Slayer seemed to like. A lot of people figured Natsu was doing it as a person saving a fellow guild member but a few such as Mirajane, Lisanna and Makarov knew that it was because Natsu didn't want another child to lose a parent like he did.

Finally the front door of the guild slammed open causing everyone to jump slightly. Standing there was a young attractive red hair busty woman AKA Erza Scarlet, wearing her custom made Heart Kreuz armor with a blue skirt and black boots. As she walked inside she was carrying what appeared to be the tooth of a giant monster. When she had fully brought it inside she dropped it on the floor with a loud banging that shook the entire floor.

"I'm back." Erza said before taking a quick look around the room before speaking again, "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza." Mirajane said kindly as she just walked out of the storage room. "The Master left a few hours ago for the regular meeting. He should be back by tomorrow evening if nothing happens." The barmaid replied.

"I see." She said before turning to face the rest of the guild. The others all flinched fearfully, knowing what was to come next.

"Now listen up!" The Titania shouted, causing everyone to straighten at the sound of her voice. "During my time on the road coming back, I've been hearing that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble again." The others winced at her words as she continued. "While the Master might not care, I however do!"

Lucy watched as the scarlet haired mage started to scold the majority of the others about their behavior or actions. She told Cana not to drink in an inappropriate posture, Vjiteer to dance outside instead inside the guild, Nab to pick a job rather then stare at the request board all day, Elfman to stop picking fights just to protect his pride as a 'man' and so on. Lucy had never seen someone act so commanding before and it didn't really look like anyone was going to talk back less they want to take a beating from Erza.

"Is she always like this?" Lucy whispered towards Mira.

"More or less." Mira said as she continued watching Erza berate everyone.

"By the way where's Gray?" Erza suddenly asked as she finished scolding Laki about leaving her stuff lying around outside. At the mention of the name almost all the mages pointed towards the Ice-Make mage who at this time was wearing his pants now. He was slightly trembling when Erza's gazed moved towards him.

"H-hey Erza what ya need?" Gray asked shakily.

Staring at him for a few seconds Erza finally spoke. "I heard some troubling things on my last job. Now I would normally consult the master about this before doing anything but seeing that he isn't here I'll have to do things my own way. So I might need your help with this."

That caught Gray by surprise. "What…?" He wasn't the only one surprise. The rest of the guild looked up at Erza in surprise too. Though she was more or less equaled to Mystogan and Laxus, and being underneath Natsu, Gildarts and Makarov, the top three strongest mages of the guild, Erza was still a very powerful and competent mage in her own rights. So the thought of whatever it was bad enough that she needed help with was a scary one indeed.

"Anyway we'll be leaving in the morning tomorrow. We'll meet at the train station and I'll fill you in on the details when we get moving." Erza said and with that she walked towards the counter.

"Wait a second! I didn't even-" Gray tried to say but Erza had already ignored him and faced Mira.

"The usual please" Erza said to her former rival as she sat down.

"Of course Erza one strawberry cake coming up." Mira said as she set off to finish it, which what she had been doing before Erza arrived. During that moment Erza turned her gaze towards Natsu, something that everyone caught and soon the entire guild went silent. Whenever Erza had that gaze on someone it meant that she had something to tell the person and usually got what she wanted. However this was Natsu and anyone that knew him for a long time were well aware that he was rebellious and wouldn't answer her questions if he didn't want to, something that really irked the scarlet hair girl. Erza knew that Natsu was stronger then her, though she would never admit it, but it was her more authority like attitude that made people more scared of her all the time. And while Natsu could still be intimidating to nearly anyone when he wanted to be, he chose not to do it all the time unless he had to. There were also some other variables between the two, which will be explained later on.

Erza eventually moved her gaze away from Natsu, focusing on the cake that Mira had finally brought out for her, along with a fork too. The next few minutes were tense silence as everyone watched Erza eat her cake while Natsu ate his meat, both ignoring one another for the time being. Soon the rest of the guild began to calm down and converse normally with one another though some were still keeping weary eyes on the two S-class mages, ready to bolt when the storm came.

Lucy noticed the changing in the atmosphere had become tense and turned to face Lisanna. "Is there some kind of history between them?" Lucy asked.

"Sort of…" Lisanna said with a sigh. "It's better if you just watch, though I advise you watch from a distance. The last time those two got into an argument things got a little…messy." The short white haired girl said.

'_From what I've seen so far of this guild that's saying something.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she watched the Titania finish her cake. The moment she put down her silverware she turned to look at Natsu again, causing the whole guild to freeze while Mira looked at the two anxiously. If Natsu registered the look Erza was giving him, then he showed no signs of it as he was taking a chug of his drink. Happy, who was sitting beside Natsu, had long since finished his fish and was now looking worriedly between the two.

Finally after putting his mug down Natsu cast a look towards Erza using his left hand to support his head against the counter. "Erza if there is something you want to say to me then say it. Otherwise stop it or I'll leave." Natsu said bored. He knew what the scarlet haired girl was going to do, it may be different situations but the reasons were always the same and personally Natsu was getting pretty tired of it.

The Titania sighed. "Yes I was wondering if you would be able to come with me tomorrow along with Gray? I would be a lot happier knowing that I had another person with me beside Gray, especially another S-class mage such as yourself." Erza told Natsu.

Everyone else listened intently to the conversation…well everyone minus Gray. The Ice Mage was sulking in the corner with a depress aurora hanging over him due to Erza openly declaring that he was weaker then Natsu. It was a serious dent in his pride that the Titania wanted another mage, especially Natsu, to come as well.

Natsu was silent for a moment before quickly saying. "I'll think about it. No promises though." He said before returning to his drink.

Erza was sort of surprise by the response, as were some of the others. She didn't really seem to like that answer though and looked like she wanted to say more about it. But she just let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Fine, just remember to meet us at the train station in the morning if you decide to come. And you should probably consider anyway; it would be good for you to go on a mission with others then just by yourself." Erza said.

"Hey! He doesn't go on them by himself! I'm with him Erza!" Happy yelled feeling offended that Erza left him out.

However Erza ignored the blue cat as she walked away towards the front door. But she briefly stopped for a moment to say something to Gray. "And remember Gray, at the train station in the morning…and you better be fully dressed!" Erza barked at the Ice Mage.

"Yes ma'am!" Gray yelled frightfully as the infamous Erza Glare looked right at him and maybe even through his soul.

She just nodded and quickly walked out the front door, most likely to head home and prepare for tomorrow. With Erza now gone, the tension in the guild had gone down greatly if not disappeared completely. Many were relieved that a fight didn't break out between Natsu and Erza, with Macao letting out air in relief that Erza hadn't brought up about him being saved by Natsu during his mission.

"Well that went better then I thought." Mira said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah the last time Erza-san brought that up, half the guild had to be renovated in the aftermath of their fight." Lisanna commented.

"Do you mean when she said about Natsu to take missions with others?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded and spoke low enough so that Natsu hopefully wouldn't hear their discussion (kind of hard to do since Dragon Slayers have good hearing). "Yeah the truth is that Natsu has never gone a mission with anyone else excluding Happy. He always does solo missions where it's just himself and Happy most of the time. There were a few exceptions but those are usually overlooked from the rest of his missions on his record." Mira explained.

"Eh, why is that? Does he not get along with the other members?" Lucy asked confused as she stole a glance at Natsu who was now laying his head on the table, a thinking look on his face. Either that or he was bored with Happy picking his teeth with a fish bone beside him.

"On the contrary, Natsu get's along well with the majority of the guild." Mira said. "True he doesn't talks all the time when he comes, but he interacts with everyone well enough. You can have a decent conversation with him for a healthy amount of time too it's just he seems to rather prefer to do solo missions. I think the only reason why he always has Happy with him is because Natsu basically raised him when he was just a baby alongside Lisanna. Those two have a very close bond and it's very rare to see one without the other." Mira explained before sighing. "Unfortunately Erza finds it very annoying and disrespectful towards the guild. She has constantly tried to get Natsu to go on missions with other people. And though everyone, including Natsu, knows that she means well, but due to her being a little…socially awkward as well as short tempered and impatient, most of her efforts have backfired. The last time she tried, Erza had accidentally brought up Hikari-san and she soon found herself on the defensive from a very, very angry Natsu. It took a good two hours for him to calm down and with almost the entire guild including the Master to hold him. And while Natsu forgave her for that knowing Erza didn't mean to say it, things have still been tense between them." Mira explained.

"Oh" Lucy said as she took a look at Natsu before speaking again. "You think it has something to do with his mother?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe" Mira replied. "It's a strong possibility though like I said before Natsu doesn't really talk about it."

"That's too bad, he seems like a nice guy." Lucy said offhandedly, not noticing Natsu's body twitch at the compliment.

Mira heard Lucy's words and then took a moment to glance at Natsu and while he was in the same position he was in before, the eldest Strauss was surprise to see Natsu look at Lucy, a curious look in his eyes. But he quickly looked the other way, probably felt Mira's eyes on him while he was looking at the blonde. Mira had a thoughtful look on her face, taking in what she just saw. Soon she had a small innocent yet at the same time demonic smile form on her face. This went unnoticed by Lucy who was contemplating something else, but not by Lisanna, who couldn't help but feel nervous when she saw the look on her older sister's face. Despite having changed a lot due to Lisanna's near death moment, Mirajane Strauss still retained some of her old "Demon" persona behind her new cheery and caring personality.

"Hey Lucy." Mira said in a sing-song voice that for some reason sent a chill down both Lucy and Lisanna's spines. "This is just a thought but why don't you go on the mission with Erza and Gray?" Mira suggested.

Lucy blinked, surprise by the random suggestion. "Y-you think I should?" Lucy asked unsure.

"Sure, this can be good experience for you to see what being part of a guild is like, learn more about some of the other members and maybe even try out your new Spirit Key. And I'm sure Erza wouldn't mind the extra help." Mira said. She took a quick peek and was pleased to see Natsu's eyes were back on Lucy as the blonde was contemplating the idea.

After a moment of contemplation Lucy finally spoke. "I guess I could give it a try. It might be fun too." She said before looking up at the clock and realized how late it was. "Ah I forgot I have to look for an apartment!" Lucy exclaimed in panic.

However she was saved when Mira giggled. "Oh don't worry we have plenty of guest rooms here in the guild. You can stay in one of them for the time being. If you want I can look for some apartments that you might be interested while you're with Erza and Gray." Mira offered.

"Really! You would do that Mira-san?" Lucy asked as she looked at the white hair girl.

"Sure I know more about the residential buildings in this town better then anyone in the guild. Also it's the least I can do for a new member." Mira said cheerfully but Lisanna couldn't help but feel that her sister was planning something.

"Thank you." Lucy said happily as she went off towards where the guest rooms were, pulling her wheeled suitcase behind her. Mirajane just smiled as she watched the blonde walk off while cleaning some dishes. She also took a quick peek at Natsu and saw, to her inner delight, that the pink haired young man had a thinking look in his eyes as he watched Lucy walked off. A minute or two later Natsu got up, said goodbye, and left the guild with Happy flying beside him. A smile formed on Mira's face again as she focused back on cleaning the dishes.

"Mira-nee" Lisanna's voice said from behind Mira. The eldest Strauss turned around to see her little sister cast her a suspicious look. "What are you planning?" Lisanna asked.

"Planning? Me? I'm not planning anything." Mira said innocently while making an adorable smile on her face. However there was a dark aurora behind it that made Lisanna shiver even more. As Mira went back to clean the dishes Lisanna thought to herself, _'I think this new Mira-nee is scarier then the old one.'_

Back with Natsu and Happy the two were walking home. For a brief second Natsu felt a shiver go up his spine. _'Why do I feel like someone is using me for some crazy scheme?'_ Natsu thought to himself as he kept walking trying to push away the feeling. However with Happy, the flying talking blue cat noticed the thinking look on his friend's face. "Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked the pink hair mage.

Hearing Happy's voice snapped Natsu out of his thoughts. "Hmm, yeah I'm fine Happy." Natsu said to his best friend. "I'm just thinking that's all."

Though he wasn't convinced Happy dropped the subject and the two continued walking through the night. The only lights being on right now were the streetlights, the stars and the moon. The two walked/fly in comfortable silence for a while before Happy spoke. "That new girl, Lucy, seems really nice. I'm glad she joined, I think she'll be very fun to be with." Happy said.

"She smells nice too…" Natsu said but murmured out loud without realizing it. Dragons and Dragon Slayers had very good senses, especially their noses. Their noses sometimes helped them distinguish between trustworthy and untrustworthy people not just finding objects and creatures too.

Unfortunately Happy had good hearing and heard the comment Natsu mumbled to himself. A mischievous smile appeared on the cat's face. "You liiike her…" Happy purred teasingly.

A small tinge of pink matching his hair formed on Natsu's cheeks as the young mage glared at his feline friend. "W-what!? No I don't! W-w-why would you say that Happy?" Natsu exclaimed as he began chasing the snickering blue cat all the way home. However both were careful not to wake the town as they headed all the way home.

**(Next Day, Magnolia Train Station)**

"So…why are you here again?" Gray asked Lucy as the two were waiting for Erza at the entrance to the train station.

"Mira-san suggested that I come on the job." Lucy replied as she kept an eye out for the scarlet hair S-class mage.

A few minutes later Erza Scarlet could be seen walking up towards the station. What surprised Lucy was that she was pulling a large wagon full of luggage all by herself. _'Why does she have so much luggage?'_ Lucy asked herself as Erza approached them.

"Ah Gray good you made it." Erza said nodding to the Ice Mage. Then she noticed Lucy besides Gray. "You were at the guild yesterday correct? A new member?" Erza asked Lucy.

"Y-yes. My name is Lucy. Mira-san suggested I should come in case you guys needed more help." Lucy replied as the Titania looked at her.

"I appreciate it. I could use all the help for this job." Erza said as she looked around, as if hoping for one more person. However when she didn't see anyone else she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked.

"Yes I was hoping that-" Whatever Erza was going to say was cut off when an explosion from inside the station was heard.

"Did you just call my mom the ugliest whore in the world!?" A voice yelled, pure anger in it. The voice was familiar to Erza, Lucy and Gray and the three couldn't help but shiver at the malice in it.

"No! I didn't say it like that…I mean, wait, wait I'm sorry-AIEEE!" The second and scared voice tried to explain before it was cut off by another explosion and the sounds of flesh being hit.

"Hey isn't that…" Lucy murmured.

Walking out of the station carrying the form of a charred man was Natsu with Happy flying right behind him. It was hard to tell if the man he was carrying was still alive but it was confirmed with the occasional twitching. With a mighty kick, Natsu sent the man flying away from the station. Soon afterwards Natsu walked over towards Erza, Gray and Lucy, the first two watching him with neutral faces while the third was looking at him in disbelief at what he just did.

"Natsu…I'm surprise you came." Erza said as she watched her fellow S-class Mage approach her and the group.

"Eh, I didn't really have anything else to do so I figure I see what you were doing." Natsu said boringly trying his best not to move his gaze towards Lucy. He couldn't figure out why he kept feeling weird around the blonde especially since he had only met her a few days ago.

Erza just nodded, not believing that being 'bored' was Natsu's excuse but let it be for now. "Anyway we should get on the train before it leaves without us." Erza said before adding, "And Gray put your clothes on!" She snarled at Gray who was now only in his boxers.

Gray whimpered pathetically as he tried to gather his scattered clothes. Thankfully they weren't to far away from where he had been sitting, saving him from Erza's wrath. The four humans plus cat soon made their way towards the train with Natsu at the front of the group. Gray took the chance to look up at Happy who was merely flying idly. "Oi Happy." Gray said, catching the cat's attention. "That guy that Natsu sent flying…did he, you know, say…?"

"Aye that idiot said the taboo." Happy said darkly. That caused Gray and even Erza to gulp, both couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for the bastard.

"Uh what taboo?" Lucy asked, the only one out of the loop.

Erza sighed. "Well along with him being one of the strongest members of the guild, Natsu is also a major Mama's boy." The scarlet hair girl said.

"A-a Mama's boy?" Lucy repeated with a sweat drop.

"Yeah and he tends to get a little…extreme whenever someone says anything offensive about Hikari-san, no matter how small it is. The guild learned that five years ago when some idiot from the Twilight Ogre guild made an off-hand comment about her and well…let's just say the word beating doesn't suit what Natsu did to the guy." Gray added with a shiver the image still fresh in his mind.

After the 'show' the four mages and cat were soon on the train heading towards Oshibana Town. Gray and Erza sat beside one another with the scarlet hair girl sitting next to the window. Across from them were Natsu, Happy and Lucy with Natsu leaning against the window looking out of it while Happy sat in between him and Lucy. There was a moment of silence between the five, with Natsu having fallen asleep with his scarf over his head. Getting a little bit uncomfortable with the ongoing silence Lucy decided to start a conversation.

"So, um, Erza, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked the scarlet haired mage across from her.

"That seems to be a rather random question Lucy." Erza said as she turned her focus from the window to the blonde.

"Well I just joined yesterday and I don't really know that much about the other guild members besides from what I read about and from what Mira-san told me." Lucy replied. "I mean I know that Natsu here uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and I think Mira-san said that Gray uses Ice Magic so I was just curious what you use since the Sorcerer's Weekly didn't say much besides a photo shoot of you with Mira-san." The blonde finished.

"That was really a one time thing honestly, I only did it since the woman that was suppose to do it with Mira was out sick that day." Erza said with a small blush on her cheeks. "I feel awkward doing that kind of stuff so I rather not do it again." The Knight replied.

"Oh, that's a shame you're really beautiful." Lucy complimented on her.

Erza seemed really surprise by those words and started look make the impression similar to a fish gasping for air. Happy suddenly decided to speak while Erza was currently unable to find her voice. "Aye Erza's magic is really beautiful. It makes enemies bleed a lot." The cat said.

Lucy sweat dropped at the description but pushed it out as Erza, having finally found her voice, spoke. "W-well yes thank you for the compliment Lucy. But I think Gray's Ice-Make is more beautiful then mine." The Titania said.

Gray blinked at the sudden compliment from Erza. "Uh thanks?" He said quizzically.

"What's Ice-Make?" Lucy asked, though she had a sure guess it had to do with Ice.

"It's a type of molding magic. By slamming my hands together I can create objects made out of ice." Gray explained as he performed a small demonstration. After quickly slamming his hands, he released them and showed a small Fairy Tail Guild symbol made of ice floating in the palm of his left hand.

"Whoa…" Lucy said in awe as she gazed at the ice creation before it vanished. "Do you have to use both hands?" She asked Gray.

"It's possible to do it with just one hand. But I've been taught that the creations are weaker when doing that. So using both hands makes the creations stronger." Gray replied.

"Still didn't do you any good all those times when you fought Natsu and lost." Happy said mockingly.

"Why you…" Gray growled, his left eyebrow twitching in anger as he glared at the snickering cat. However a strong glare from Erza made both of them shut up but it didn't stop Gray from glaring at Happy every second.

"Mira-san told me how strong Natsu is." Lucy said as she stared at the sleeping pink head. "Is it really true?" She asked Erza and Gray.

"As much as I hate to admit it Natsu is stronger then me. I've seen him in action many times before and even then I feel like he's holding back most of the time." Erza commented.

"Yeah whenever Erza and Natsu fought their spars took about half an hour before Natsu defeated her." Gray said. "I've seen some of his techniques and I wonder sometimes if it's because of that dragon of his or because he's related to the Dragonix family? I read about them including Hikari-san and those people are crazy strong."

"I would do anything to see Hikari-san in action…" Erza said excitedly as she had a far away look in her eyes.

"You seem to really admire her Erza." Lucy said as she saw the sparkles in the girl's eyes.

"Of course." Erza said as she came back down to reality. "Hikari-san was the physical representation of how all female mages should be like. She was also known for having a great sense of honor and compassion for her friends and loved ones, becoming enraged at anyone who hurt them. Because of that she was called 'the Dark Extinguisher' too." Erza commented.

"Why was she given that title?" Lucy asked while Natsu stirred in his sleep beside her.

"According to the stories were heard from Master, along from other sources, Hikari-san once destroyed an entire Dark Guild of 500 Dark Mages all on her own merely because they threatened members of our guild at the time." Gray explained.

Lucy's eyes widened with a disbelief look on her face. "A-an entire Dark Guild all on her own? J-just because they threatened the guild?" She asked incredulously.

"It's really not that surprising." Gray commented. "I mean she was the 3rd strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints and the four strongest are considered deities by many people. Hell not even the master can be compared to them."

"It also shows how much Hikari-san loved the guild and cared for her precious people." Erza said with a voice of respect and eyes sparkling, causing Gray and Lucy to sweat dropped. "It's my dream to surpass her as the strongest female mage in Fiore one day."

"That's quite the goal." Lucy said before taking a glance at the still sleeping Natsu. Her attention was then drawn towards his golden armband with the red gem on his right arm. "Speaking of which, do any of you know what the deal is with the armband and the gem? Natsu doesn't really seem like the kind of guy to wear jewelry." Lucy said. Now that she took a better look at it, the gem looked like it was glowing every five seconds and at the same time radiating a great amount of magical power that felt like the flames of the sun.

"From what I know the gem is called the Enkon (Flame Soul) a prized Dragonix Family Heirloom dating all the way back too the first Dragonix." Erza answered as she too took a quick glimpse of the artifact. "I'm not sure what kind of powers it possesses but Natsu treasures it very highly…he never goes without it along with his scarf."

"What's so special about the scarf?" Lucy asked.

"It was given to be my father, Igneel." Natsu said as he woke up startling Lucy.

"Natsu! You're up!" Happy said as said person rubbed his eyes before adjusting his scarf back around his neck.

"I just woke up because I could smell the food…" Natsu replied causing Lucy to blink at him.

"Huh?" She said.

"Natsu has enhanced smelling and hearing. Along with incredible lungs too." Gray answered. "Part of having learned Dragon Slayer Magic."

And sure enough the food did indeed arrived, pushed by a young waitress in her late teens. Surprisingly the group got a discount on the food but it was soon revealed why. Sticking from underneath the plate of Natsu's hamburger was a piece of a paper with an address written on it. Combined with the fact that the waitress was blushing while looking at Natsu left little doubt that it was hers.

'_Wow, Mira-san wasn't kidding when she said that Natsu was the number one Bachelor in Fiore.'_ Lucy thought in disbelief as the waitress gave a wink towards Natsu before sauntering off.

"God damn it! Why can't I get girls to do that for me?" Gray asked mostly to himself with a depress haze over him. But that quickly vanished when he suddenly shivered as an image of water appeared in his head for some reason.

Natsu merely shrugged and emotionlessly burned the paper with his hand before eating his hamburger. Gray, Erza and Happy paid it no mind but Lucy seemed kind of shocked by the action but said nothing of it as she ate her food. After a few minutes of eating at the same time the train left another stop Erza finally began explaining the reason for this job.

"The force we're facing is the dark guild Eisenwald." Erza explained as she took another bite of her strawberry cake. "On my way back from my job I had stopped at a bar to grab a drink when I heard several men talking, rather loudly I might add, and though I didn't get much I did overhear a name…Erigor." Erza finished. Natsu and Gray looked at in surprise.

"Erigor?" Natsu asked. "As in Shinigami Erigor?"

"The very same." Erza replied.

"Shi-Shi-Shinigami?" Lucy asked, stuttering and shaking in fear. Happy was also appearing a bit nervous too.

"A name given to the man because he always took assassination missions. However the Magic Council forbids mages from taking on such jobs, but Erigor disobeyed the rules to make money." Erza told Lucy. "So in response, the Magic Council kicked them out of the magical guild and supposedly had them disbanded. However the guild is still around…but now as a dark guild."

"So why the hell are we going after them? Has to be something big to catch your attention." Gray said in a curious tone.

"I overheard them talking about some magical item called Lullaby and that they were having trouble getting it because it was sealed. I didn't think much of it at first but when Erigor was mentioned I realized we should strike fast before they cause irreparable harm."

"So that's why you needed more help? I figured that you could take down a guild like Eisenwald by yourself but if this Lullaby thing is as bad as you say it is then you'll need more help." Gray summarized.

Erza nodded. "Yes, so basically the plan is to find Eisenwald, defeat anyone that get's in our way and take this Lullaby before they can use it. Hopefully the master will know what to do with it."

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have come…" Lucy muttered, shivering a little due to her fear.

"Aye…" Happy said in agreement.

Natsu however was silent during the rest of the discussion. He was more focused on something that caught his nose's attention…and it wasn't the hamburger he was eating. _'Why do I smell something demonic on board this train?'_ Natsu asked himself.

The train soon reached the next station and stopped. "We'll get off here and get info of where the guild is. Once we do we can plan out our attack." Erza said as she got off the train followed by Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Gray unfortunately realized that his clothing had disappeared again, leaving him only in his boxers. He began looking for them while the train began pulling out of the station. It wasn't only until a few minutes when the train left did Lucy finally noticed.

"Hey where's Gray?" She asked the others.

"He must still be on the train!" Erza exclaimed while Natsu face palmed in annoyance of the Ice Mage's stripping habits.

**(Back with Gray on the Train Station)**

"God damn it…" Gray cursed to himself as he put on his shirt but leaving it unbuttoned. He had finally located all his clothing but had been too late to get off the train. With little choice left Gray decided to just wait for the train to stop at the next station.

He finally found an empty seat with only one person. Said person was a young adult male with black hair tied in a ponytail and had pale skin. "Excuse me but is this seat taken?" Gray asked the man as he pointed to the seat across from him.

"Huh? No you can sit there." The man said with a bored voice. Gray nodded in thanks before sitting down across from the man. That was when the person noticed Gray's guild mark on his chest. "You're from Fairy Tail?" The man asked the Ice Mage.

"Yeah…" Gray said as the man looked at him before smirking.

"Heh, I pity you, being part of a normal guild." The man said with a smirk.

"Huh…?" Gray asked quizzically with a raised eyebrow.

**(Back at the Train Station)**

"…And that's why you have to stop the train!" Erza explained to an employee.

The group of four including a cat had made their way towards the control room of the train station. Once there, Erza began to explain the situation to an employee while Lucy, Natsu and Happy looked on.

"Is everyone at Fairy Tail like this?" Lucy asked in disbelief as she watched Erza talking to the employee.

Natsu shrugged. "Pretty much, you get use to it after time." The Dragon Slayer responded.

"Aye, this is what makes a Fairy Tail mage." Happy added.

"So please you have to do this! Its for our friend!" Erza said to the employee in a demanding tone.

"What are you crazy!?" The employee yelled back Erza. "We can't stop the train just for one person, no matter who it is!" He finished before getting back to work.

Erza made a "tch" noise while glaring at the man's back. That's when she noticed a lever that said "Emergency Stop" behind the man. An idea quickly formulated itself into Erza's head and soon.

*WHAM*

And then it happened in an instant, before the employee knew what hit him Erza had slammed her fist, armored and all, right into the back of the man's head. He was knocked out quickly, his unconscious form falling all onto the ground. Acting quickly Erza then pulled on the lever and an alarm began to ring throughout the station, alerting all those who were in it.

"What was that?"

"An emergency alarm!?"

"Did something happen?"

Natsu sighed in annoyance of Erza's usual antics while Happy and Lucy were gaping, horrified at what Erza just did. Happy decided to hide behind Natsu's head just in case Erza decided to bring her wrath upon him.

"Good now let's get moving!" Erza shouted as she ran out of the room, followed by Natsu, Lucy and Happy, the blonde and cat still fearful of the scarlet haired girl.

**(Train, with Gray)**

"You know, now that I think about it…Mirajane is famous right? She's the one in the magazine correct? She really is beautiful." The man said to Gray, much to the latter's annoyance. _'I can't believe I'm listening to this pervert's chatter.'_ Gray thought to himself as the man continued rambling.

"I hear that she still takes missions now and then though not as frequent anymore." The man said. "Why is that anyway? She's really strong and young…along with that other female mage of yours; Erza was it? She's a looker too from what I hear."

Gray was clenching the sleeves of his shirt tightly, his teeth grinding as he listened to this man rambling about the girls of Fairy Tail perversely. He was having a hard time from decking the bastard right in the face…and maybe the crotch.

"I swear I really envy your guild, none of the women in our guild are as attractive or beautiful as the ones in your guild." The man said as he leaned towards Gray with a creepy smile on his face. Gray's left eyebrow twitched a little at the sight. "Can you lend some of them to us? My guildmates and I will treat them nicely I promise."

*POW*

Gray was soon sent back by an upper kick from the man. "Don't think you can act all high and mighty just because you're part of a damn legal guild. You guys are nothing compared to us, Eisenwald." The man said as he got up to face Gray. The Ice Mage had already recovered from the attack…and quickly tore his shirt off.

This caught the man by surprise and Gray used the momentarily opening for Fullbuster to slam a right hook into the man's stomach. The man gasped for air before falling backwards. Acting quickly his shadow began to twist and turn oddly before dozens of shadowy hands arose all around the man like a wall.

Gray raised an eyebrow but clearly look unimpressed. "Shadow Magic huh? Something I expect from a guy whose part of a sleazy dark guild like Eisenwald." Gray commented.

Apparently that seemed to have ticked the man off as a small twitch of the eyebrow could be seen. "Oh really? Then let's see how sleazy you think this is! Knuckle Shadow!" He yelled.

His shadow soon fired multiple fists of shadow towards Gray who clasped his hands together and shouted, "Ice Make: Shield!" And suddenly a shield of ice sprang out of nowhere between Gray and the shadow knuckles, blocking the fists completely.

Before either could make another move, a third voice shouted, "Fire Dragon's Extending Claws!" And soon flames could be seen going around the train in the center of Gray and his opponent. While the man was shocked at this Gray seemed unfazed though he did smirk. "About time they showed up…" He murmured.

Within seconds, the train was torn in two revealing Natsu, his hands covered in flames that looked like two giant claws. He was floating above the train with flames shooting out of his feet like jets, being caused by his Fire Dragon's Propulsion technique. The man's eyes widened in disbelief and a bit of fear when he recognized the person. "That's…" The man whispered.

"Well for once you're stripping fetish turned out to be useful." Natsu said to Gray mockingly.

Gray just glared at his fellow Fairy Tail mage before feeling a disturbance in the wind. "Oi, look out Natsu!" Gray shouted.

But the warning came to late as a force of wind hit Natsu from behind. The Fire Mage was able to deflect it and was simple pushed back instead of taking any actual damage. However his grip on the severed train disappeared as the forward part ran off. The man looked at both of them, smirking. "Well see ya bastards! Erigor-sama has come to pick me up!" He finished with a laugh.

"I'm going after them!" Natsu shouted as he managed to get himself back into the air. He looked at Gray. "The others are on their way!" He said to the Ice Mage before flying off.

Gray watched Natsu fly away before spotting a green vehicle approaching from the side towards the now slowing part of the train. "Tch, I'll catch up to those bastards later." He mumbled before jumping off the train into the car. What followed soon after were a girlish shriek and then a loud slap that cut through the air like a knife does to butter. In short Gray's epic jump into the vehicle had resulted him landing straight into Lucy's chest.

**(END)**

**So what do you all think of this chapter? The rest of the Lullaby Arc will be concluded next chapter. Also I'll be doing a list of the fanon spells used in the chapters just to make people understand.**

**Fire Dragon's Extending Claws:** A spell that allows the user to engulf their hands with flames and shoot them out to look like large hands. While the hands can burn things on contact, the user mainly uses them to grab hold of things, with the hands giving the user extra strength too.

**Fire Dragon's Propulsion:** Basically the user channels fire magic out of their feet, emitting flames like a jet does. This allows the user to capabilities of flight and increasing the strength of the flames allows the user to move even faster in the air. While mainly a supportive spell, the flames can also be used as blades almost, capable of cutting through nearly any object.

**Anyway review!**

**Wacko12**


	4. End of a Lullaby

**And now for the next chapter! Also as I'm sure most of you have guessed, Natsu will have other Fire Dragon Slayer Spells that I've added into the story. Anyway please read, enjoy and give lots and lots of reviews! Onward!**

**(With Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy)**

"Oh sweet Mavis! My face!" Gray moaned pitifully as he gently rubbed the red handprint on his face, due to Lucy's reaction when Gray landed face first into her breasts. However a glare from Erza silenced all future complaints from the Ice Mage. Meanwhile Lucy had her face looking down at her lap, completely red with embarrassment and sat far away from Gray. Happy just stared with a blank look on his face before deciding it wasn't worth the effort to tease and returned to gazing outside the window for signs of Natsu.

"Start explaining what happened." Erza ordered firmly.

"H-Hai!" Gray squeaked, all traces of pride and manliness gone as he spoke rapidly before Erza punished him for not speaking quickly enough. "I ran into someone from Eisenwald and he fought me using Shadow Magic. We were pretty much even before Natsu tore the train in two. He was about to make a grab for the guy when he was knocked back by a surprise attack and then the man said Erigor had come to pick him and that's it!"

Gray had managed to finish his hasty report before Erza delivered a hard strike to the head, knocking him out for having overcome his fear of her wrath. "Thank you Gray." Erza said sweetly but there was still evil in the words and a demon behind the smile.

Lucy and Happy just smiled nervously, edging away as far as they could in case the scarlet haired mage decided to unleash her wrath on them. "Anyway we should focus on catching up with Natsu." Erza said as she put more magic into the car, speeding it up. She seemed to remain oblivious to the two other people casting scared glances at her.

"H-How is it that Natsu can fly anyway?" Lucy asked softly slowly overcoming her fear of being hurt.

"He focuses magic through his feet and releases a powerful blast of flames that he uses to levitate off the ground." Erza answered. "I don't blame you for asking, I was the same way too when I first saw it as was the rest of the guild."

Lucy didn't say anything, just hummed in agreement. There was a comfortable silence as Erza continued driving the vehicle while Lucy, Happy and Gray sat, with the latter still being unconscious. However it was ruined when Lucy suddenly gasped, catching Erza's attention.

"The item they were after was Lullaby right?" Lucy asked Erza, the Titania nodding but that seemed to make Lucy form a fearful look on her face. "I knew I heard the name somewhere before but I just realized it now. It's a magical flute that has death magic! Meaning whoever hears its song besides the user dies instantly…hence the name Lullaby!"

Erza, Happy and Gray, who had just woken up, all shuddered when hearing this. Now having recovered Gray added his own two cents in. "Well that bastard I fought was taking the train towards Kunugi Station in Oshibana. They might be planning on using the flute on the town-"

"We have no time to lose!" Erza shouted, interrupting Gray's sentence as she pushed more magic into the S.E plug, making the vehicle go even faster. This caused Gray, Happy and Lucy to slam their backs into the vehicle. "We need to get to the station quickly and fill Natsu in about this!" Erza continued as the vehicle sped through the ground.

**(Inside Kunugi Station)**

"YOU IDIOT!" Erigor shouted as he smacked the man who fought Gray on the train. The man, who was later identified as Kageyama, slammed into the wall before struggling to get up, looking fearful at the leader of Eisenwald. The man had tattoos over his body and carried a large scythe. He was tall, lean but slightly muscular with silver hair that stood up and dark eyes. He didn't wear any shirt minus a purple ragged scarf around his neck. Erigor's appearance really did make him look like a Shinigami. "What the hell made you reveal yourself to those legal guild mages?" The Shinigami roared.

"I-I apologized Erigor-sama!" Kageyama stuttered as he got back up.

"Just be grateful I decided to get you sooner then planned!" Erigor snapped at the Shadow User.

"Erigor-sama, though it's unpleasant that we have pursuers on us, they're just legal guild trash. We can deal with them easily." Another man said. He was tall and had a square-shaped head with dark hair that had a portion pointing upwards. He also had whisker-scars on his cheeks. His name was Byard, one of strongest members of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. Unknown to Byard, he was the one who revealed the guild's plans to Erza for speaking too loudly at the bar where Erza heard them.

"True. Kageyama! Were you able to tell which guild those mages were from?" Erigor asked the man.

"They were from Fairy Tail." Kageyama replied as he finally got up before dusting himself off. "The guy I fought was some kind of perverted stripper who could use Ice Magic. And the one who was flying that you knocked away Erigor-sama was…" It was then the Shadow User remembered the second mage did his skin begin to go pale. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the guild, all of whom were a bit surprised to see Kageyama sweating.

"And? Who was the second person?" A large obese green haired man asked. His name was Karacka, another top member of Eisenwald.

"T-t-the one that Erigor-sama knocked away was…was Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragonix!" Kageyama screamed.

There was a brief silence as the rest of the dark guild took in this bit of information. Then as if someone flipped a switch the entire guild minus Erigor and Kageyama begin screaming, running or doing both. The entire station had turned into chaos due to from fear.

"Natsu Dragonix!? As in _the _Natsu Dragonix, the Salamander, the Prince of Fire, the third strongest mage of Fairy Tail!?" Byard screamed.

"The son of the Dark Extinguisher, the bane of all Dark Guilds!" A second person yelled.

"I heard that he uses Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic! Those people are supposed to be freaking strong! Monsters!" A third member commented fearfully.

"Oh man we're screwed! We've got to get out of here!" Another person yelled as some others were agreeing with him.

"SHUT UP!" Erigor shouted. His voice managed to calm everyone down as the dark guild looked up at him. Erigor was now floating up in the air thanks to his wind magic while sitting on his scythe now. "So what if the Salamander and some other mage are coming? We're Eisenwald, a dark guild, far superior then those damn pathetic legal guilds and we still outnumber those foolish fairies! And so long as we have Lullaby we can't be beaten!" Erigor shouted confidently.

His words seem to have helped the rest of the dark guild, as the other members calmed down and were thinking more positive about the situation. "Y-yeah Erigor-sama is right! And if we can capture the kid then we might be able to get more out of this! The Natsu kid is the heir to one of those big shot families right? We can make a killing with him as a hostage!" A man named Rayule, another of the guild's strongest members, said. He was a tan skin man and wore what appeared to be an Egyptian pharaoh headpiece.

That piece fully boosted the morale of the guild back to normal. The mages of the dark guild Eisenwald cheered loudly. However what they did not know was that their doom was right outside…literally.

**(Few Minutes Ago, Outside Kunugi Station)**

'_Hm looks like a very one-sided fight went down here.' _Natsu thought to himself as he examined the crumpled forms of Rune Knights, littered on the ground outside the train station. He knew they were alive, he had checked their pulses; they were faint but still there and thus the knights were alive. It didn't take a genius for Natsu to figure out what happened. The Magic Council clearly sent these Rune Knights; _inexperience_ Rune Knights for that matter, to apprehend Eisenwald after the Dark Guild took over Kunugi Station. The results were what lay before the Dragon Slayer, the dark mages had completely decimated the military forces and left them lying on the ground outside. It was a miracle that none of these guys were killed considering that Eisenwald specialized in assassinations.

After making sure the knights were fine, Natsu stood up and looked at the Enkon. He could see the gem absorbing Eterano, the magical particles in the air around him, into it and converting it into magic to refuel Natsu's reserves after he had used Fire Dragon's Propulsion for such a long length. While it was good for avoiding attacks or making quick escapes, the technique wasn't really made for flying long distances. However the gem couldn't absorb Eterano when Natsu was using magic so having the chance to recharge while waiting for the others was a good opening. Just one of the Enkon's many abilities.

Natsu's musings were cut off when the sound of a vehicle could be heard from behind him. Turning around the fire mage watched as Erza's vehicle parked beside him. Said person hopped off the driver seat while Lucy, Gray and Happy came out of the vehicle. The three of them seemed a bit dizzy with their eyes looking swirly, most likely due to how fast Erza was going.

"About time you showed up." Natsu said as Erza and the others joined him.

Erza just grunted before telling him about what they just learned about Lullaby. "That explains the weird smell I'm getting from the station." Natsu replied.

"Weird smell?" The Titania asked as she looked at her fellow S-class Mage.

"I keep smelling something…demonic inside the station when I arrived here. I also smelled it back on the train but just shrugged it off." Natsu replied as he narrowed his eyes. "I can't explain it but I think this 'Lullaby' might be alive or something like that."

"All the more reason why we have to hurry and take it from Eisenwald before they use it for whatever nefarious deeds they have planned." Erza finished as she began marching towards the station.

"W-w-wait! Are those people?" Lucy asked nervously as she noticed the crumpled forms of the Rune Knights.

"They're not dead if you're wondering." Natsu said. "I checked their vitals and they're all alive. Knocked out and beaten, but alive. I guess they were sent to quell Eisenwald but by the looks of it these knights were inexperience and loss quickly." That's when the Dragon Slayer noticed Gray. "What happened to you?" Natsu asked the Ice Mage. The mark from Lucy's slap was still visible on Gray's face, though it was fading.

"Don't ask…" Gray sighed miserably as Lucy looked a bit embarrassed while Happy was snickering. Natsu raised an eyebrow but said nothing and followed after Erza with the others behind him.

The group soon made their way through the station before entering a large room. There they found themselves facing the whole Eisenwald Guild with Erigor hovering above his fellow dark mages. Lucy and Happy seemed a bit intimated at the sight of so many enemies glaring down at them but Natsu, Erza and Gray remained calm.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted as she glared at the flying mage.

Erigor smirked. "Well, well, well…so not only is it the famous Prince of Fire but also Titania Erza Scarlet. I commend you flies for approaching us but I'm afraid that this is the end of the road for all of you."

"You keep telling yourself that while you still can." Erza growled. "Now what are you planning to do with Lullaby?" She demanded.

If anything Erigor's smirk grew wider and evil too as he floated beside a speaker. "Tell me little fairies what do all train stations have in common?" He asked sinisterly.

"The speakers!" Gray shouted as he figured out Erigor's 'plan' "You're planning to use the speakers to kill all those innocent people!?" At the end of his exclamation there was a sudden twitch in Natsu's body, which went unnoticed by the majority of the people except for Happy.

Erigor laughed evilly at Gray's comment. "Innocent? You believe that those foolish ignorant people are innocent!? They are merely sinners who are blind to the injustice done to people like us! And as the reaper it is my duty to reap the justice that they deserve!" Erigor finished laughing darkly, followed by a loud cheer from the mob of Eisenwald mages. However none of them along with Gray, Lucy and Erza noticed that Natsu's hands at turned into fists and his pink hair was now shadowing his eyes. Nor did they sense the build up of magic coming from him, only Happy did once again and he was starting to get nervous at the increasingly angry Dragon Slayer, though Happy knew that Natsu wouldn't hurt him.

"You're insane! Just because you're guild got kicked out for not following the rules, you would kill hundreds of innocent men, women and even children!?" Lucy cried in anger and disgust.

"As I said the ignorant are the true sinners and thus must face justice!" Erigor replied.

"Yeah it's too bad that none of you will be able to see the coming age of darkness!" Kageyama replied as his shadow fired multiple shadow fists towards the group of Fairy Tail mages. But before it even reached them a voice shouted, "Fire Dragon's Fire Fist!" And suddenly a large fist of fire shot from behind Erza, Gray and Lucy, destroying the shadow fists on contact as it continued its trajectory towards the gathered dark mages. Before anyone could react the giant fire fist struck the Eisenwald members and exploded upon impact, sending them flying in all directions. The members that weren't hit along with Erigor, Erza, Lucy, Gray and even Happy all had shocked looks on their faces after seeing the damage done by Natsu's single attack.

'_W-what power! He took out half of my men with just one move!' _Erigor thought in astonishment. Then he looked back at Natsu whose eyes were still shadowed by his pink hair. _'What the hell is he!?'_

"H-holy shit…" Gray stammered as he looked at the destruction caused by Natsu's attack. He had seen Natsu in action before when they were younger…but those were just friendly spars when Natsu fought against other mages from Fairy Tail. And while the fights against others like Erza, Mirajane and Laxus were a little bit more extreme, things rarely got out of hand since Makarov was nearby to stop them. But now that the master wasn't here…well Gray didn't know what would happen with Natsu going all out.

"I-incredible" Erza said. Even the Titania was shocked but mostly towards how angry Natsu was right now. Sure she had seen him get mad every now and then but never to this extension. Judging from the explosion of the attack, Erza could tell that Natsu was very angry by what Erigor had said. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Eisenwald members…a Dragonix's rage was the same as a raging inferno: Powerful and unforgiving.

Lucy was speechless at the performance she had just seen. True she had read about Natsu while researching Fairy Tail and that she had been told by other members of the guild that Natsu was the third strongest mage of Fairy Tail. But seeing it was entirely different from hearing it. It was so incredible that Lucy couldn't do anything but stare in awe of Natsu's power.

"You bastards have a lot of nerve…" Natsu's voice said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. His voice was very cool and calm but there was a hint of anger in it that was just waiting to explode…which by the sound of it would be very soon. "Talking shit about injustice and sinners, taking away lives like it was your duty or some kind of crap…" Natsu slowly raised his head, revealing his eyes, and caused the remaining and conscious members of Eisenwald to flinch at the sight of what they were seeing. His bared teeth were now complete fangs and Natsu's eyes had gone under a change, as if responding to his anger. The whites of his eyeballs were now blood red and his pupils had turned into large black slits, like that of a dragon. "…I'm going to turn each and everyone of you into nothing but piles of ashes!" He snarled as his eyes focused on almost every single dark mage.

'_Scary~'_ Everyone thought as they couldn't help but shiver at Natsu's voice and his look.

Erigor however quickly managed to compose himself before snarling back. "Don't get cocky you damn brat! Show these fools the power of the Dark Guild Esenwald! Kageyama! Rayule! Come with me, we need to hurry with the plan!" Erigor shouted as he flew off away from the Fairy Tail mages. Following behind him on foot were Kageyama and Rayule. Meanwhile the other dark mages quickly shook themselves out of their shock and in a moment of refueled courage charged towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled making the Titania jump a bit, just now coming out of her daze. "I'm going after Erigor! You guys deal with these bastards!" Natsu said as he charged towards the path that Erigor flew through.

"You're not going anywhere!" Byard yelled as light magic began to surround his right hand. But before he could fire it he was, comically one could say, punched in the face by Natsu. "SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled as he sent the guy flying backwards. Byrad went crashing into the wall, much to the shock of the Eisenwald members seeing one of their top fighters knocked out in an instant…without magic. With that man out of the way Natsu continued his pursuit of Erigor.

"Gray go with Natsu and back him up!" Erza ordered the Ice Mage, knocking Gray out of his daze. "Natsu needs to focus on taking down Erigor and retrieving Lullaby. Go and deal with those other two dark mages! Lucy and I will deal with these thugs." Erza finished.

"Got it!" Gray replied as he ran off after Natsu.

Erza glared at the rest of the Eisenwald mages with Lucy and Happy by her side. All of them had either weapons or magic prepared to fight them. "I'll deal with all of you scum now! Requip!" And suddenly Erza was engulfed in light as her armor disappeared.

"WWWAAAAHHH! She's taking off her clothes!" An Eisenwald member yelled happily as the rest watched with lust in their eyes.

"Requip…?" Lucy murmured as she watched Erza appearing with a new set of armor that she called Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Aye Requip is one of the basic but also powerful types of magic." Happy explained as he stood beside Lucy. "It allows the user to store items in a personal dimension, like armor. The user can summon the items whenever, even during battle, though it can be used on a daily basis. Erza is a master with this kind of magic, having different sets of armor stored for battle." The cat said.

"Now dance my swords! Circle Swords!" Erza shouted the spell as she fired a barrage of swords in the form of an expanding circle. The swords flew everywhere, dealing massive damage, obliterating a large number of dark mages, much to Lucy's shock and amazement.

"Incredible…" Lucy murmured as she watched Erza single-handily defeat the rest of Eisenwald without breaking a sweat. It only took a few minutes later until the only people in the room standing were herself, Happy and Erza. For some reason, the blonde couldn't help but feel jealous of the scarlet hair girl's power, while at the same time admiring her too.

Erza had just returned back into her Heart Kreuz armor when Gray suddenly came running back into the room. He had several scratches on his bare chest, since he had once again stripped his shirt, but besides that appeared to be okay. "Erza we got a problem! That Erigor bastard tricked us, he's heading towards Clover Town!" Gray informed the Titania.

"The Guild Masters!" Erza exclaimed in shock. "Erigor's target was the Guild Masters all along. With them all gathered in once place he could easily kill them with Lullaby. We need to go after him now!"

"Yeah there's a problem with that." Gray said catching the two girls and cat's attention. "Right after I defeated that shadow guy, Erigor created some kind of Wind Wall around the station. We're trapped by a giant tornado!" Gray reported.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed as she thrust her sword into the ground, missing a still conscious dark mage's head by just a few millimeters. The mage had a heart attack at that before passing out again. Suddenly Erza blinked. "Wait, where's Natsu?" She asked the Ice Mage.

"Natsu managed to get out before the Wind Wall got set up. He's going after Erigor as we speak." Gray paused before adding, "He also said that we should 'dig our way out' whatever the hell that means."

"I do!" Happy said getting everyone's attention. Then he looked at Lucy. "That spirit Virgo can use Earth Magic like digging. Natsu and I saw it when that Duke creep summoned her." The blue cat explained.

"Eh! Really?" Lucy asked before getting a nod from the cat.

"That could work. I don't think the Wind Wall extends underground." Gray said as Lucy pulled out the key for said spirit. She soon summoned the spirit, which was a petite pink haired girl wearing a maid outfit. While Lucy was telling Virgo what to do, with the spirit asking if it was punishment, Happy was thinking, _'She was a lot bigger when Natsu fought her…"_

**(With Erigor)**

"Haha! Nothing can stop me now!" Erigor exclaimed as he flew over the railroad tracks towards Clover Town, where the Guild Masters were meeting.

"Yo" A voice above him said. Surprised Erigor looked up and his eyes would've popped open if a foot hadn't slammed into his face, sending the Shinigami diving downwards. "W-what the hell was that!?" Erigor shouted before looking up, only this time his eyes really did pop out when he saw Natsu floating before him in the air, flames shooting out of the bottom of his feet. "You! How did you get out of my Wind Wall!?" Erigor yelled at Natsu.

"Get out? Was never in it, you're really slow when casting spells like that…" Natsu mocked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Erigor grind his teeth in rage. "You damn brat! Magic Wind Palm!" And the dark mage thrust his hand forward, firing a tornado that slammed into Natsu. However Natsu merely dodged the tornado with ease, much to Erigor's ire. Then Natsu disappeared again only to reappear behind Erigor right leg raised and covered in flames. "Fire Dragon's Guillotine Strike!" And Natsu performed a powerful down kick towards Erigor.

"Storm Mail!" Erigor shouted just in time as he was covered in an armor of wind. However that did little to block Natsu's attack as the strike still sent Erigor flying backwards by several feet crashing into a nearby cliff. But thanks to his Wind Mail, Erigor managed to recover quickly. With blood coming out of his mouth the Eisenwald mage shouted, "Storm Shred!" Erigor shouted as dozens of sharp wind blades towards Natsu. But to Erigor's disbelief Natsu dodged every single blade with incredible ease _'Impossible! No one has ever been able to dodge this attack, let alone so easily!' _Erigor thought to himself. At the same time Natsu had to deactivate his Fire Dragon's Propulsion technique and landed safely on the railroad.

Natsu cracked his neck as he landed. He looked up at Erigor who was already floating in the air again. "I thought a man skilled in assassination would be a lot tougher Shinigami_-san_." The fire mage said the honorific mockingly.

Erigor snarled. "Well then bastard try this one on for size! Storm Bringer!" Erigor then swiped his left arm to the side. Before Natsu could react the wind around him quickly formed into a tornado around him. Erigor watched smugly as Natsu was spun around…until the fire mage suddenly released a powerful blast of fire, dispelling the tornado. However Erigor anticipated this and flew quickly towards Natsu. Before the Fairy Tail mage could recover Erigor was upon him and his scythe, heading straight towards Natsu. "Feel honored of being killed by the Shinigami's blade brat!" Erigor shouted as the blade neared the left side of Natsu's neck.

But to his shock, disbelief and horror, Natsu reacted quickly and simply raised his left arm and blocked the blade. The most shocking of all instead of piercing the arm, the majority of the scythe's blade broke in pieces upon contact. Scales could be seen but barely on Natsu's arm where the blade hit. "H-how?" Erigor gasped in total confusion.

"Don't think that a dragon's scale can be pierced so easily!" Natsu said before he slammed both hands into Erigor's chest. The hands were linked together in the shape of what one would assume as an open mouth. "Fire Dragon's Scorch Fangs!" Natsu shouted before fire was released from the tips of his fingers and palms right into Erigor's chest. The man screamed in pain as he was sent flying backwards, blood flying from his mouth and multiple burn marks on his chest.

Erigor was now glaring furiously at Natsu. "Y-you fucking brat! I won't let you or anyone else get in the way of my dream! You can fucking die here now!" He yelled, spitting blood. And with that he crossed his index and middle fingers into an X formation, wind engulfing him before shouting his most powerful spell. "Emera Beam!" And the wind around him shot forward as a blast of concentrated wind blades straight towards Natsu. "There won't be a single piece of you left once this tears your body apart!" Erigor laughed maniacally.

Natsu looked at the attack coming towards him, a calm expression on his face. But at the last second Natsu took a deep breath before yelling, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" And he fired a powerful blast of fire. The flames made contact with the blast of wind blades and for a few seconds the two were evenly matched before Natsu's flames eventually overcame Erigor's wind. The flames soon tore the wind blades apart and engulfed a surprised Erigor. _'S-so…this is the power of a Dragon Slayer…' _That was Erigor's last thoughts before he lost conscious.

When the flames disappeared it revealed a charred Erigor, out cold and soon the man fell face forward on the ground. Natsu walked forward and poked the man several times, earning a groan from the Shinigami, confirming that the man was alive. Then he began digging through Erigor's person, trying to locate Lullaby. But to his surprise he didn't find anything, let alone a flute. "Damn it, did Erigor drop it during the fight?" Natsu asked himself as he began sniffing the area for the demonic scent he had picked up earlier but he didn't smell it. "He must've given it to someone else…Ah I better head towards the meeting. The others are probably there already." Natsu said as he took off, flames shooting out of the bottom of his feet as he flew away, leaving an unconscious Erigor tied up against one of the rocks near the railroad track.

**(Nighttime, Clover Town, Outside Guild Master Meeting Hall)**

"Gray attack it from the right side! I'll take the left!" Erza shouted.

"On it!" Gray shouted as he and Erza jumped out of the way just as a giant wooden hand slammed where they were standing moments before. Currently the two Fairy Tail mages were currently engaged with an awaken Lullaby, now in its true large, monstrous form, unintentionally unsealed by Kageyama. The man had taken it with him to Clover Town to fulfill Eisenwald's mission but that failed when Makarov managed to convince Kageyama otherwise through words but that didn't stop Lullaby from being released. Now it was wrecking havoc on the town with Gray and Erza trying to stop it. Lucy was helping evacuating the citizens while the guild masters watched on along with Happy, held back by Makarov, who was confident in his children. Though that didn't stop the spectators from sharing their opinion on the young mages.

Goldmine, a former mage of Fairy Tail and old friend of Makarov, whistled as he watched the fight, "Damn Makarov you sure got your hands on some talented mages." He said as he watched Erza change into her Black Wing Armor and then slashing a deep cut into Lullaby's left shoulder with a sword and axe, causing the demon to roar in pain.

"Mm, that Gray boy is doing very well. I think he might be my type!" Bob, another guild master and old friend of Makarov said with hearts flying out of his body.

"Those are my brats for you." Makarov said with pride.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted as he fired a barrage of ice-shaped lances at Lullaby. The lances impaled Lullaby's right leg, causing the demon to stumble slightly but it immediately recovered and let out an angry roar.

"**You damn humans! I will kill you with my bare hands instead of my beautiful voice of death!" **The demon roared. Lullaby then began flailing around, trying to smack Erza down from the sky while at the same time trying to squash Gray who was running underneath it. During its frenzy Lullaby had uprooted several large amounts of earth and threw it at random…one heading straight towards Lucy and an injured Kageyama.

"Shit we need to get out of here!" Kageyama cried as he tried to get up but winced. His wounds from his battle with Gray were still hurting, making it difficult for him to move. To his surprise Lucy, who had finished evacuating the civilians, was trying to help him. "W-what are you doing? We're supposed to be enemies!" The Shadow Mage said, confused at Lucy's efforts.

"That doesn't matter right now! We need to get out of here and somewhere safe!" Lucy yelled as she tried to get him up. Kageyama was staring at Lucy in awe. He couldn't believe that she was going all this way to help him, him who was her enemy and even tried to kill her. However he tried to get up with Lucy's help but it was proving difficult and the boulder was nearing them.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she flew as fast as she could to reach the two. But the boulder was to close and she would never make it in time.

"Get out of there!" Gray yelled as the boulder was now right on top of Lucy and Kageyama. As both people closed their eyes waiting for the impact a ball of fire suddenly appeared in front of them. Before anyone could blink two hands of fire stretched out and grabbed the boulder and then threw it to the side where it crashed into the ground where it injured nobody. The flames soon died down revealing a familiar person.

"Natsu!" Happy cried overjoyed, glad that his best friend was all right and Lucy wasn't hurt.

"Yo Lucy, you still breathing?" Natsu asked as he looked at the Celestial Spirit Mage with a toothy smile.

Lucy nodded, a little blush on her cheeks while Kageyama was looking at Natsu in shock and awe. _'If Salamander is here…then does that mean Erigor-sama was defeated!?' _The Shadow Mage thought shocked that the Shinigami was defeated.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she landed beside them with Gray running up behind her. "What happened to Erigor?" The Titania asked the Salamander.

"Took care of him and left him tied up before coming here." Natsu said to the other Fairy Tail Mages. "Didn't have Lullaby though so I came back here in case someone else had it and took it to the Guild Master meeting." Natsu explained.

"Kageyama had it and accidentally released the seal on the flute…which in turn transformed it into that huge monster over there." Lucy said pointing to said monster.

Natsu blinked as he eyed the monster for several seconds before looking at the others. "How the hell does a flute turn into a giant wooden monster?" He asked dumbfounded.

"The hell should we know! It just did." Gray exclaimed.

"Well it's coming right towards us…" Natsu said casually as the giant demon came upon them with its fist coming down.

"Shit move!" Erza cried as she grabbed Lucy and Kageyama and flew them out of the way. Gray managed to jump to the side, avoiding the fist while Natsu activated his Propulsion technique and flew upwards towards Lullaby's face.

Natsu's right fist was soon engulfed in fire. "Dragon's Fire Blazing Fist!" He shouted and slammed a powerful burning right hook into the demon's face, causing Lullaby to lose its balance and fall backwards. As this was happening the guild masters were watching the fight with interests.

"Hey, isn't that Hikari-chan's kid Makarov?" Goldmine asked the shorter man.

"Yep, Natsu Dragonix. One of my S-class Mages and dare I say the third strongest in the guild underneath myself and Gildarts." Makarov said casually as if they were watching a regular spar and not some demon rampaging while fighting a single human mage.

"Oh he has the same pink hair that Hikari-chan had! It just gives me tingles looking at it!" Bob replied with hearts floating above him.

"That is true and you're about to see how strong this kid is." Makarov said proudly.

"Ho? This should be interesting." Goldmine replied as he focused on the battle.

"**Human filth! You dare lay a hand on me?" **Lullaby screeched as it got back up to its feet. **"I'll devour your soul first!"**

"You keep telling yourself that!" Natsu shouted back as he launched himself back at Lullaby, landing on its left arm. "Fire Dragon's Claw Crusher!" Natsu shouted as the tips of his fingers were covered in flames. Doing sweeping motions, with the flames following the fingers like a tail, Natsu slashed Lullaby's left shoulder with both hands. While it wasn't enough to cut off Lullaby's right arm, it did leave a deep wound in it, causing the demon to howl in pain.

"**Enough of this! I shall destroy you and every other damn mortal here!" **Lullaby roared as it began charging up a magical beam from its mouth.

"Then I guess it's time to finish this…" Natsu replied seriously before taking to the air. Once he was right above Lullaby Natsu lifted his right arm up and out straight, palm open and had his left hand gripping his right arm. Natsu closed his eyes and began chanting.

"_Oh great Lord of the Sun that brightens the sky_

_Your ever continue watch over the world_

_Bring forth judgment towards the foes of day_

_Thy view is on the wicked whose earn damnation_

_Fire down now and scorch the earth."_

As Natsu was chanting, magic began to gather around him in the form of a flame, something that didn't go unnoticed by the spectators. "Dragon Slayer Secret Technique" Natsu said as the magical energy concentrated around his right palm. "Crimson Lotus: Dazzling Sun Flash Shot!" And fired from Natsu's palm was a blinding hot sphere of fire magic going straight towards Lullaby. Demon's eyes widened as it fired its magical beam in hopes of deflecting the oncoming attack. However it was futile as Natsu's attack went right through the magical beam and continued on its course.

"**N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE! IT'S IMP-IMPOSSIBLE!"** Lullaby roared in defiance as the burning blinding projectile struck it head on. When it made contact the sphere expanded, completely engulfing the demon in the form of a giant dome of blinding hot light. When the light died down Lullaby was nowhere to be seen, its body completely incinerated by the attack, even the ground it was standing on and anything near it was scorched, turned to ashes.

The spectator's reaction could be described with only one word: shock.

"D-damn, that's some power that kid has." Goldmine said, impressed by Natsu's attack.

"Ohhh~ you can say that again! It just makes him even more appealing!" Bob said with enthusiasm.

"Aye Natsu is unbeatable!" Happy cheered for his best friend.

"Heh maybe he is…" Makarov said chuckling. _'You would be proud of your son Hikari-chan.'_ He thought softly.

Far away from the battle scene, on top of a cliff overlooking the fight that just took place, were two cloaked people. As they watched Natsu land in front of the dumbfounded Fairy Tail mages, the shorter one of the pair spoke. "Well that didn't go as planned." The person spoke with a female voice.

"True" Her partner, said the voice being male. "But we did get the chance to witness Natsu's power. And as we predicted his strength is indeed incredible, even if it was just one of Zeref's demons" He said.

"Indeed~" The female said with a seductive purr as she licked her lips. However her partner didn't seem bothered by it or if he did said nothing.

"We should head back now and report this." The man said as he turned around and began to walk away, his partner following close behind. "What about that loser, Erigor?" The woman asked. "We can't have him exposing us…"

"You need not worry." The man said calmly as he kept walking into the forest. "Veloz has been sent to deal with the loose end."

**(With Erigor)**

"Damn that brat…Damn him!" Erigor cursed for about the thousandth time. The moment he had woken up he discovered himself to have been tied up against a rock. Worse of all the rope appeared to have sealed off his magic, or what was left it from the fight, meaning it would be more difficult for him to get free. Currently Erigor was fruitlessly trying to free himself from his binds, with little success.

"I see that even the mighty Shinigami stood no chance against the Prince of Fire." A voice suddenly said.

Erigor snapped his head forward, only to see a man walking, on thin air, towards him. The man appeared to be in his mid-twenties, having tan skin and green eyes. His hair was a short orange color with it being shaped as a small shark fin. He wore a half zipped long dark green jacket with a dark blue sleeveless buttoned vest and black shirt under it. He also wore black sneakers and dark blue pants with his hands in the pant's pockets. Strapped to the left hip was a katana in a black scabbard with a golden oval-shaped tsuba with a stripped black and white handle. The look in his eyes were emotionless and at the same time concentration.

Erigor growled as the mysterious man stood a few feet from him. "Y-you! Why has this happened!? You said that with Lullaby that we could fulfill our dream! An age of darkness!" Erigor roared at the man in anger.

The man didn't seem fazed by Erigor's outburst. He merely replied calmly, "We gave you the instrument so that you could administer _your_ dream into fruition. It was your guild's responsibility to complete it. The failure of this plan of yours lies with no one else but you and your guild." He said.

Erigor glared at the man with rage. But then he noticed several small bright lights appearing around the two of them followed by the sound of whirling buzzing blades. Veloz however kept speaking. "Furthermore Lullaby has been destroyed by Natsu thus meaning your plan has been ruined. That being said, I have no doubt that he will inform the military of your location and we can't risk of you revealing our involvement in this affair."

Erigor's eyes widened with fear and sweat began to run down his face profusely. At the same time the buzzing sound got louder and louder as the man slowly raised his right arm. "No…please…" Erigor begged.

But the man paid no heed to his begging. "So of course, we must clean up any loose ends…" And with that he swiped his arm to the side.

"WAIT! DON'T-" Were Erigor's last words as the self-proclaimed Shinigami and leader of the Eisenwald guild was torn to shreds by an invisible force. Even the rock he was tied too wasn't spared, as it was also cut to pieces in mere seconds. The only thing that remained of Erigor was droplets of blood and a lone purple fabric of his attire. With his job done the orange haired man vanished from the scene, leaving only his work remaining.

**And there you have it! I hoped you like Natsu's secret technique and his new moves. Believe me there will be more! Also I thought it would be kind of cool of having a sort of background story of how Eisenwald acquired Lullaby. Furthermore I didn't really see myself using Erigor in any future chapters. So I figured I get rid of him while at the same time introducing one of my own OC characters. Anyway give me your reviews of what you think.**

**Wacko12**

**Fanon Spells**

**Fire Dragon's Flame Fist: **A range spell where Natsu fires a large fireball in the shape of a fist from his right or left arm. The fist is very fast and powerful, capable of smacking aside dozens of people at once and explodes when it makes contact with something, sending even more people flying.

**Fire Dragon's Guillotine Strike: **A kick attack where Natsu focuses fire around his leg and feet before delivering a powerful kick towards the opponent. The force is capable of sending the target backwards by several feet if not knocking them out completely. It's greatly effective when the leg is brought in a downward motion.

**Fire Dragon's Scorch Fang: **A close range technique involving Natsu in putting his hands together in the form of an open mouth with the fingers bending to look like teeth. He then rams his hands into the target, mostly in the chest or back, and releases a powerful burst of flames that can seriously burn the target, leaving scorch marks.

**Fire Dragon's Blazing Fist: **Another fist attack but short range. Infusing his fist with fire, Natsu fires strikes the opponent with a powerful punch of flames that can knock and opponent backwards despite their size.

**Fire Dragon's Claw Crusher: **Natsu focuses flames at the tips of his fingers and then with a strong swing, slashes the opponents with his fingertips like claws almost. This move can either send the opponent flying from the impact or leave deep gashes from the flames.

**Crimson Lotus (Guren): Dazzling Sun Flash Shot: **One of Natsu's advanced secret techniques, Natsu raised his right arm towards the target, palm open and grips his right arm with his left hand and begins saying the enchantment. As he does magical energy in the form of flames begins to gather around him before concentrating around his palm, glowing brightly doing so. Once he says the spells name the magical energy shoots out from his palm at a fast pace. When it hits the target, the blast expands in a bright light and incinerates anything that it engulfs unless Natsu is holding back so this spell is a more of a one hit KO attack.

**NOTE: Fire Dragon's Fire Fist was inspired from Portgas D. Ace's Hiken attack from One Piece and Dazzling Sun Flash Shot was inspired from Justin Law's Law Abiding Silver Gun from Soul Eater.**

**Anyway just reminding you to leave a review! Reviews let me know people like my stories and motivate to make more. After all who doesn't feel better when people respond to their work?**

**Write Wacko!**

Wacko12


	5. New Faces and Wills of Founders

**This chapter will be introducing other characters like Laxus, Mystogan, Ultear and Siegran AKA Jellal. It will also show the influence the Dragonix Family has on the world, along with a history of the first Ten Wizard Saints generations in my story. Anyway read, enjoy and lots of reviews!**

**(Era, Magic Council)**

"While the issue of Eisenwald has been settled for now there are still some variables that have remained unsolved." Crawford Seam, a fat man and Chairman of the Magic Council, said to the other council members. The council was having a meeting about the Lullaby Incident and despite it having been two days ago, there was still much to discuss about the topic. "There are still many other illegal dark guilds out there to deal with." Crawford said.

"Then we should just get rid of them all!" Another member shouted. This person was named Michello a short elderly man with the unique features of a catlike tail and equally cat ear shaped hair. He occupied the 3rd seat on the council.

"And how do you propose we do that? We don't even know where they are?" Another short, bald elderly man named Yajima asked. Yajima was a former member of Fairy Tail and an old friend of Makarov and occupied the 6th seat.

"We can't allow the Dark Mage Zeref's creations to be acquired so easily! That is the real problem here!" Another member shouted. A stern white bearded man yelled. He also had a bat-like ornament on his head and for some reason one of his eyes would be closed. This person's name was Org, the one who was in the 2nd seat of the council. "If another event like with Lullaby was to happen again we might not be so lucky."

"I'm curious to how Eisenwald even got their hands on it? Or what happened to Lullaby in the first place? We found no traces of it at the battlefield." An elderly female member with blonde hair and pointy nose said. Her name was Belno.

"Most likely destroyed…along with the rest of Clover Town!" Org yelled. "All of it done by Fairy Tail!"

"Ah once again we try to shift blame to Fairy Tail." A new voice said. This one surprisingly belonged to a young man with light blue hair with a red tattoo under his right eye. "As much as you wish to blame them for this mess, you can't deny that not only did they defeat the whole Eisenwald Guild with just four or five people, they were the ones that stopped an even greater catastrophe from happening. In fact instead of blaming them we should give them a reward."

"Like hell we will!" Michello yelled. "That damn guild has done nothing but cause mayhem and disaster! Even what you say is true the destruction of that town is unacceptable! Do you even know how much it will cost to rebuild it Siegrain?"

Siegrain chuckled, irking Michello and several others. "Of course I'm aware, I'm just stating both sides of the same coin." He said jokingly earning some grumbles of annoyance from the other members. "But since we're now on the topic we can also bring up another topic related to this meeting." The young man said.

"And that would be Siegrain…?" Org asked one of the two youngest council members.

"The death of Eisenwald's leader, 'Shinigami' Erigor." Siegrain said calmly. "The last person to see the man alive was not only the one who defeated him but also the one who destroyed Lullaby…Natsu Dragonix." At this most of the council stiffen, having a feeling of what Siegrain was saying. "In order to find out what became of him and in response to the destruction of Lullaby and Clover Town we should arrest the person responsible for those actions and-"

"Enough Siegrain!" Crawford shouted, slamming his fist on the meeting table. "What you speak of is heresy!"

The young blue haired man chuckled again at this. "Of course, going up against the descendants of the Founders is the same as going against the heavens themselves." He replied earning glares from the senior members. "That and the council would lose face to the world if we put one of them on trial. In that case I have two other propositions, one of which is punishing another prominent member of the guild, to show the council's strength against this destruction."

"And who would this person be?" Org asked curiously.

"Of course due to their efforts in defeating Lullaby it should be a light sentence, say one night in jail?" Siegrain asked before continuing. "And the person I propose is another that fought against Eisenwald and Lullaby: Erza Scarlet AKA Titania."

Crawford stroked his beard while thinking. "Hmmm, yes that sounds like a good idea to me." The Chairman said.

"I concur" Org said in agreement.

Several other members agreed to the idea except for Yajima who cast a wary glance at Siegrain and the person next to him.

"Very well then a representative shall be sent out to deliver the message and bring forth the accused." Crawford said. "Now then what is this other proposition of yours Siegrain?"

"Concerning Natsu Dragonix I believe we should send one of our members as a representative of the council to speak with Natsu as a sign of good faith to the last surviving member of one of the Ten Saint Families. Furthermore also so we can learn of how he feels about the guild so that we can perhaps find a way to pull him away from it. I know that you've been trying to do it for quite some time since he made his appearance seven years ago. Heck you probably have a clear reason to make him a Ten Wizard Saint like his mother with his reputation…if all the positions weren't already filled." Siegrain explained.

The council members grumbled in annoyance, well minus Yajima but he said nothing. "Very well but who do you have in mind to send?" Yajima asked.

"Me" The person next to Siegrain said. It was a young female, around the same age as him and had dark purple hair, brown eye, pale skin, red lipstick and a voluptuous figure including large breast. Her attire consisted of a white robe held together by a yellow sash. Beside her settled on the table was a crystal ball.

"And why would you volunteer for such an assignment Ultear?" Org asked the other youngest member.

Ultear smirked. "Ever since I joined the council I've been hearing about how horrible Fairy Tail is. So you can't blame me for being curious and wanting to see it for myself. And I've always wanted to meet the famous Prince of Fire." She replied.

The other council members had debating looks on their faces as they thought about this idea. It was a risky move but if it worked then they might be able to gain some influence over the heir to the Dragonix family, even if just a little. "How long would it take for you to get there?" Crawford asked.

"With my magic, a couple of hours. Though I plan on meeting him _after_ Erza Scarlet is arrested. Be better at making an impression…" She said coyly.

After much deliberation of this the council finally came up with its decision. "Fine then you may leave when you're ready Ultear." Crawford said before he ended the meeting. The members then ended their Thought Projections soon afterwards.

"Well that went rather well…" Ultear said as she and Siegrain ended back up in Siegrain's office.

"Of course, I simply used their fear and arrogance to my advantage. The old are so easy to manipulate." Siegrain said with a smirk while Ultear merely giggled. But soon that stopped when Siegrain frowned, a serious look on his face. "Still Erigor's death was a surprise, even for me. With Lullaby destroyed and the entire dark guild captured, he wasn't much of a threat to go as far as killing him." The blue haired man said.

"True…but I doubt Natsu killed him. From what I've heard he's not the kind of person to do such a thing." Ultear said, also taking a serious look too.

"I agree" Siegrain said as he looked out the window of his office. "I believe Erigor's death may have been caused by…another party."

Ultear blinked. "The people who gave the man Lullaby in the first place? Tying up loose ends." She said.

"Most likely so." Siegrain replied. "It would make sense since the council would've questioned him on how he acquired the artifact and the people responsible probably didn't want to take that chance."

"Do you think this will become a problem for our plans?" Ultear asked.

Siegrain shook his head. "No I doubt the people who did it will make a move anytime soon. Still it might make things more interesting later on." He finished with a smirk forming back on his face again. That's when he saw a council representative, an amphibian humanoid dressed in fine clothing heading out with several Rune Knights behind him. Siegrain then turned to look at Ultear. "When will you be able to leave?" The blue haired man asked his female colleague.

"I can leave right now if you like Siegrain-sama." Ultear replied.

"Then you may go…and do as you wish in your assignment." Siegrain said before Ultear bowed and vanished from the room, leaving a smirking blue haired man by himself.

**(Magnolia Town Center)**

"Oi, come on Lucy! You're going to make us late!" Gray, who was now wearing pants, shouted to the blonde.

Lucy groaned in annoyance as she slowly followed the Ice Mage. They had just returned from the whole Lullaby incident two days ago and Lucy had really wanted to settle in her apartment that Mira had found for her. Fortunately the landlady was being generous to Lucy and eased up on her rent for the first month or two. However today Gray had come, clad only in boxers, knocking on her door frantically with big news: Erza had challenged Natsu to a fight and Natsu accepted.

"Is it really that big of a deal if those two fight?" Lucy asked exasperated though she was kind on interested in seeing the fight.

"Hell yeah it is" Gray exclaimed as the two spotted the crowed of Fairy Tail Mages where the fight was taking place. "The last time Natsu fought someone else was when it was against Erza _and_ Mirajane two years ago. Plus it's a chance for me to make a killing in the money department."

"Eh people are betting on who will win?" Lucy asked.

"Duh, who wouldn't be making bets in these kind of things?" Gray asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Place your bets here!" Cana shouted while waving a bottle of beer in the air. Behind her were two boxes of money and a sign behind them. Written on the sign were Natsu and Erza's names, divided by a line and tally points underneath them, indicating how many were betting on which person would win. From the looks of things people were betting more on Natsu then Erza since many of them who knew Natsu better that the Dragon Slayer would win. Though some were thinking it would be different.

The gathered people made a large circle around the two competitors, both of which were staring at each other intently. Standing on top of an empty barrel with a flag in his hand was Makarov, acting as referee. "Okay listen up! This is a fight strictly between Natsu Dragonix and Erza Scarlet! I shall be referring this match and it will end when one person is unable to fight! That or I'll end it if I can see one person nearing their strength or if the fight goes to far…and causes collateral damage." He mumbled the last part to himself before yelling again, "Now begin!"

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza shouted as she soon was seen in her armor, two swords in her hands and several more circling around her. With a wave of both hands she shot dozens of swords straight towards Natsu. But the pink haired mage stood still and did nothing even when the swords neared him. But when they were close enough they slowly began to vanish one by one, to the surprise of the majority of people.

"D-did he just make the swords vanish?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"Nah he incinerated them." Gray, who was sitting beside her, answered. "The technique he's using is his Fire Dragon's Heat Shield. Normally he creates either a large round shield of flames with his hands or two smaller shields, one in each hand to block an attack. But if he stays absolutely still he can create an invisible barrier of intense heat near his body. Anything that makes contact with the barrier is incinerated instantly. But to do that he can't move at all so he can focus his magic." The Ice Mage explained.

Lucy just nodded silently in amazement while the others around her cheered excitedly.

Seeing how her frontal attack was having no effect Erza decided to try a new tactic. "Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" And soon her Heaven's Wing Armor changed into a red and orange armor, with Erza's red hair tied into two long ponytails and wielded a red sword in her right hand.

"Looks like Erza is going to try and take Natsu's flames head on." Gray commented when he saw the scarlet hair girl change armor.

"Huh?" Lucy said in confusion.

"That armor is primarily design to be flame resistance while at the same time Erza can use that sword to release fire sword strikes. However it's not really effective against Natsu's flames. She'll take less damage, but it still won't be effective." Gray said.

"She's tried this in the past but I think she might have a plan up her sleeve this time." Lisanna, who was sitting on the other side of Lucy with her brother Elfman, added.

"This is becoming a man's battle!" Elfman said excitedly.

"But Erza's a woman…" Lucy commented with a sweat drop.

"A scary woman…" Gray added with shudder.

Back with the fight Erza had launched forward, preparing to release a powerful sword strike. This time Natsu did move as he did a flip in mid air, dodging Erza's attack.

"Fire Dragon's Guillotine Strike!" Natsu said as his right foot was covered in flames and he brought it down on Erza. But Erza managed to block it with her blade but barely. The impact caused the ground underneath Erza to crack due to the weight of the attack.

"Don't underestimate me!" Erza shouted as she managed to push Natsu off. She then fired a sword slash of fire but it did little effect as Natsu merely swallowed it whole. "Shit!" Erza cursed.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he released a powerful blast of fire straight towards Erza. However the Titania quickly changed into her Black Wing Armor and took to the sky, avoiding the fireball. Though the people behind her had to dodge the attack instead. She quickly summoned dual battleaxes before flying over Natsu and charging towards him from behind. "Take this!" Erza shouted as she raised her axes to bring down on Natsu.

However Natsu had other plans as he raised both his arms and blocked the blade strikes, his scales showing for a bit doing so. Natsu used this moment to send a powerful upper kick right into Erza's lower jaw, knocking her upwards. _'Damn I'm leaving too many openings!'_ Erza thought angrily as she tried to get some distance between her and Natsu.

She quickly put on her Flame Empress Armor and charged forward, swinging her sword quickly so Natsu couldn't attack. But Natsu was ready. "Fire Dragon's Blade Hands!" And suddenly both his hands were engulfed in flames in a form eerily similar to blades. He swung his left hand and managed to get a clean cut on one of Erza's axes, along with a nearby lamppost. Then before Erza could react Natsu slammed a fist covered in flames right into her stomach, sending her flying backwards towards several guild members who wisely jumped out of the way, causing Erza to crash into a building.

"Fire Dragon's Extended Claws!" Natsu shouted and shot out a long fire-shaped hand. The hand soon grabbed Erza and pinned her down. It didn't burn her since Natsu could control that, but it made it impossible for her to escape since Natsu had a strong grip and would not let go.

"Well I think that ends that…" Natsu said though he didn't remove his grip on Erza.

"N-no…I c-c-can keep…going!" Erza said as she tried to get free. But Natsu's hold on her was a lot stronger then she could handle.

"I'm afraid not Erza." Makarov suddenly said as he approached Natsu with his arms behind his back. "I can see it that if this fight continues on you will be seriously hurt." He gave a nod to Natsu who merely stopped his spell and released Erza, causing said girl to drop to the ground lightly. "Natsu is the winner!" Makarov said to the rest of the onlookers.

There were many cheers from the entire guild and civilians that had come to watch. The more enthusiastic ones were those that had now won a sizeable profit, while those who had lost money were now weeping quietly. There were a few more cheers as Natsu offered his hand to Erza, which she gladly took. But as she got up another voice soon spoke.

"Message from the Magic Council for Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" The voice announced. Said voice belonged to a short frog like humanoid wearing clean official robes. Behind him were two lines of Rune Knights, spears raised high and strong.

The guild quieted at the sudden arrival of a Magic Council magistrate and Rune Knights, unsure of what to make of this. However Makarov remained calm, though frowning, and asked, "Yes what is it?"

"On behalf of the Magic Council of Era, I am here to arrest one Erza Scarlet on charges of property damage and several other related charges revolving around the Eisenwald incident! You are to attend a trial before the Magic Council right away!" The magistrate said loudly with authority as he looked at Erza.

"WHAT!?" The entire guild shouted while said person was looking at the magistrate in frozen shock.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted just in time before anyone could yell in outrage. Giving a silent order to Erza the Fairy Tail Guild Master looked back at the messenger. "Thank you for coming. Erza will follow you to attend the trial as the Council decrees." He said firmly as Erza walked over towards the messenger to be escorted.

A few seconds later after Erza had left with the magistrate and the Rune Knights, most of the guild members left while Gray, Lucy and Mirajane remained behind talking to Makarov. Natsu had also left along with Happy, though looking carefully there was an emotionless look on the pink head's face.

"I can't believe they arrested Erza!" Gray yelled before looking at the Makarov. "Why would you even let them do that Master!?"

"I know Fairy Tail has done some things in the past to get on the council's nerves…" Lucy murmured before looking at Mirajane. "But have they ever tried arresting one of us?" She asked.

The former 'demon' of Fairy Tail shook her head. "No this is the first time they've done something like this before, not even when they learned Natsu was alive and joined our guild." She said before looking at Makarov. "Master are you sure Erza will be okay?"

"All of you need to calm down." Makarov said to the younger guild members. "Despite how the situation seems the council is only doing this as show of strength. Arresting someone that assisted with destroying demon of Zeref, the council won't do any harsh punishments. Most likely give her a light sentence and we'll probably see her by tomorrow afternoon."

That seemed to have calmed everyone down, if by just a little and there was a moment of silence afterwards. But Lucy soon broke it. "Um…I don't mean to sound offensive, but if they were arresting Erza for the destruction of Clover Town shouldn't they have arrested Natsu? He's the one that actually did the most damage just saying…" She said.

"I'm pretty sure under normal circumstances they would have." Mira replied. "But with Natsu it's complicated."

"It's because he's the surviving member of the Dragonix Family that he get's special treatment." Gray grumbled. "I still don't get what makes that family so damn special that they can't be charged of a crime!"

"Idiot!" Makarov shouted as he smacked Gray on the head…hard. "First off they can't get away with everything…just most things." He said as the Ice Mage rubbed his head. "Also if the council arrested Natsu, a descendant of one of the founders, they would lose a lot of respect from not just the kingdom of Fiore, but other kingdoms as well. Unlike other generations, the Ten Wizard Saints of the first generation were believed to be actual saints, humans with tremendous magical powers that made them appear to be gods!"

"And it's not just that but how they affected the world." Mira added, catching Lucy and Gray's attention. "History states that over 10,000 years ago the entire world was in turmoil as 10% of humans began showing magic, though back then the word magic didn't even exist. Things such as witch-hunts happened, where people with magic were killed since they couldn't really control their powers and normal people feared them. But that changed when ten people appeared out of nowhere, ending the conflicts and teaching those with magic how to control them and how 'mages' and normal people could live in harmony. These ten people also had extraordinary magical powers, where just one of them could take down an entire country's military force. Everything today is in some shape or form a result of their work and they were called the Ten Wizard Saints because of their heroism and even today are still seen as heroes…also because they once saved the world from some terrible evil too."

"Terrible evil?" Lucy asked.

"The books aren't clear but apparently a great evil once appeared in Earthland and the Ten Wizard Saints fought against it nonstop for an entire month. The very battle shaped the world, dividing it into continents that they are now and in the process five of the Saints died at the end of the battle while defeating the evil." Mira explained.

"That along with their great contribution in guiding the birth of magic and mages, made them and their families considered very important figures near the same level as royalty. In fact some claim that going against the Ten Saint Families is the same as going against the heavens." Makarov added. "But over the centuries the families slowly faded and all that is left are their legacies and achievements. Natsu is not only the last surviving member of the Dragonix Family but also the last member of any of the Ten Saint Families. The vast amount of fortune, magic and other items makes him a very powerful political figure in the world, not just Fiore."

Gray still looked like he had something to say but it was cut off when Lisanna came running up towards the group, panting heavily. "Master!" She shouted as she neared them.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" Mira asked her younger sister as she finally reached them. Lisanna was breathing heavily, almost like she was running all the way from the guild.

"A-a woman is at the guild hall." Lisanna started as she finally caught her breath. "I think she's from the council and she's talking to Natsu right now!"

That caught the Master, along with the others present, by surprise. They hadn't expected a member of the council to arrive and it was kind of worrying that she came to meet Natsu and was talking to him. Letting out a tired sigh Makarov stared at Lisanna. "Take me to her."

The group of six soon arrived at the guild where other members were sitting at tables but made sure to stay a good distance away from a table in the corner, where Natsu and the woman called Ultear Milkovich were sitting. While she remained oblivious to it, most of the males, like Wakaba and Macao, in the guild were drooling over her voluptuous figure that was greatly enhanced by white robe and yellow sash she wore. Though no one could really hear what was said, it didn't seem like anything bad since Ultear had a pleased look on her face with a small smile and Natsu's face was relaxed too.

Makarov, after wiping some drool that began to form near his mouth, was about to walk over to the pair when Ultear suddenly got up. "I thank you for talking to me for the small time you had Natsu-san…" Ultear said politely with a respectful bow before leaving. She swayed her hips to the side, causing a lot of the male Fairy Tail members to watch her leave hypnotically.

Ultear stopped in front of Makarov, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gray and Lucy and bowed before the short Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "My apologies for not announcing my arrival Master Makarov-san." She said politely.

Makarov, fighting back his pervert instincts since Ultear's bowing gave him a good show of her breast, merely replied. "It's alright I hope you did not have any problems."

Ultear smiled kindly, though there was a devilish smirk under it. "No it was quite alright and I merely came here to speak to Natsu-san. I must admit you have a very well behaved guild member. Well farewell" She said before walking away at a leisurely pace.

Some of the guild members turned around to ask Natsu what was that about, but the Fire Mage had already vanished, no signs that he was there in the first place. Knowing that looking for Natsu was pointless at this point, the rest of the guild soon started to return back to its normal pace, though there were some who were worried about Erza. Makarov, Lucy, Lisanna and Mirajane soon went back into the guild, with the sisters heading towards the bar to get drinks ready. However Gray remained rooted where he was, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he kept his focus on the female councilmember but his thoughts were different from the other males, _'T-that woman looked like Ur! W-w-who the hell is she…she couldn't possible be Ur's…'_ Gray quickly shook the thoughts out of his head before heading back inside the guild.

**(Several Hours Later, Era, Magic Council)**

"Do you deny these charges Erza Scarlet?" Crawford asked as he and the rest of the Magic Council looked down from their seats at Erza. Said woman looked up them with a calm and defiant stare in her eyes.

"I do not sir." She said calmly without hesitation, biting back the annoyance in her voice quite well. She did her best not to glare at the spiky blue hair man sitting with the rest of the council.

"Very well then. I am please to see that you're willing to see the faults of your actions and accept the punishments. Acts such as those must be stopped." Crawford said earning nods of agreements from other council members. "However due to your efforts in stopping what could've been a terrible plight, we have deemed that a light sentence shall be given in response to this transgression. Thus you will have a one night in prison and maybe you can think on your actions and prevent them."

"I understand" Erza replied resisting the urge to yell at the man, whom she could just feel the smugness in his tone.

"Take her to the cells!" Org ordered the guards.

**(That Night, Cells)**

"Damn politics!" Erza cursed as she kicked her foot against the walls of her cell. It didn't do much damage as it would normally do since she was wearing a magic sealing bracelet on her right wrist, in order to prevent her from escaping.

"Now, now Erza. Is that appropriate behavior for someone such as you?" A young male's voice asked mockingly.

Erza spun around and saw Siegrain standing in front of her cells, a small smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"Oh its you…" Erza muttered as she glared at the blue haired man.

Siegrain chuckled, not affected by the infamous Erza Glare that would make most tremble in fear. "Come now Erza, don't act like that. After all I did come down here to see you." He paused before he said. "Or is it because you still don't trust me since you originally thought of who I was when we first met?" He asked. "Do you still not believe me even though I told you I would not rest until my brother was captured and paid for his crimes?" He asked again.

"Never" Erza said as she glared defiantly at Siegrain, pure hatred in her eyes. "I neither trust you nor _him_. And I still believe you two are working together even though I could never find proof."

"Proving something that doesn't exist is an impossible task Erza." Siegrain said calmly, annoying the scarlet hair girl. "However I should tell your Erza, I've seen the tower…" He said and smirked when he saw Erza flinch at the reminder of it. "And you might see it again. But that isn't what I original came here for so let us drop that topic for now."

Erza still cast him a suspicious look but still asked, "Fine if it wasn't about that then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The fate of Eisenwald's Shinigami Erigor." Siegrain said simply.

"What about him?" Erza asked, confused. "Natsu gave the military the location where he detained Erigor and the man was arrested correct?"

Siegrain smirked. "The opposite really…he was murdered." He noticed Erza's eyes widening but continued. "We didn't find a body though, just a mess of blood and this" He said as he held up a piece of cloth and gave it to Erza to look at. The Titania noticed that it was a piece of Erigor's attire. She also saw that the edges of the purple cloth were cut straight and clean, like from several razor sharp blades.

"Now of course someone like him won't be miss however something like murder can't really be overlooked." Siegrain said as he used telekinesis to take the cloth out of Erza's hands. "I originally wanted to question the person who had last seen Erigor alive, Natsu Dragonix. But I think you know how the council responded to that suggestion."

"The council would never bring someone related to the Founders before trial." Erza stated seriously. "The backlash from such a thing would sully the council's reputation."

"That is very true and there are several reasons for it too, one of which is a few are aware of…said people being members of the council and the Ten Wizard Saints." Siegrain said catching Erza's attention. "I'm sure I can tell a person like you. After all you're very good at keeping secrets, like your past from your friends."

Erza glared at Siegrain hard for that comment but the blue haired man merely smirked as he continued. "You see deep within this building, protected by so many magical runes and barriers it would even take a master three lifetimes to break, is a paper, a contract." He said.

"Contract?" Erza repeated.

"Well more of a will to be more precise." Siegrain commented. "It was signed by the first Ten Wizard Saints in agreement of something. It states that in the events that if one of them/their family should no longer be around, then their wealth, magic books and items and all other items of importance shall be split between the remaining Saints and their families." His smirk widened when he saw the look of realization dawn on Erza's face. "Yes so now you see that the council not only fears that they would lose respect from various kingdoms and other political figures if they brought Natsu up to court, but since he is the sole surviving member of one of the Ten Saint Families, he could use his vast wealth and magic to bring down the council in the event he desires retribution."

"Natsu isn't the type of person who would do that, I know that much." Erza said confidently while glaring at the blue haired man. "And I don't appreciate you trying to blame him for Erigor's death. He's my nakama and I won't have you threaten any of them."

Siegrain chuckled. "Whoever said anything about blaming him…or threatening? I'm merely just stating what I know." Siegrain said. "But seeing how you didn't know about his death then I can assume that either Natsu didn't do it…or he hid it from you. Anyway goodnight Erza I do hope we can meet again on better terms." And with that he walked away leaving Erza alone in her cages, with only her thoughts to keep her company as she recalled memories from long ago…memories she would rather forget.

**(Fairy Tail, Next Day Afternoon)**

Lucy sat at the bar, watching with mildly interest as the majority of the guild was in another brawl. While it consisted of numerous people the only ones Lucy recognized, or knew their names, were Elfman and Gray, the Ice Mage being only in his boxers. The fight had started a while ago, over some reason that Lucy didn't even bother to remember. Lucy also spotted Jet and Droy, two members of Team Shadow Gear, with the third member being Levy McGarden, in the brawl as well. Lucy had actually met the petite spiky blue hair girl the day after the Lullaby incident and the two had become fast friends due to their mutual love for good literature.

Said girl along with Lucy and several other less wildly members were steering clear away from the large brawling cloud in the center of the room. Now Erza was also there, having returned from her sham trial, and normally she would stop such things but today she had her attention elsewhere. And it was stuffing her mouth with Mirajane's homemade strawberry cake. Having just returned from her 'trial' today, Erza was in desperate need of something to take her mind off it before she had to speak to Makarov about something, something that was important.

Speaking of the master, Makarov was sitting across the bar with a mug in his hand and watching the carnage without a care in the world…most likely because Natsu used his family's wealth to pay for the damage the guild caused in the battle against Lullaby. So the master had good reason to be happy that he wouldn't have to deal with bills towards collateral damages like he usually does.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu…" She murmured.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Mira asked, noticing the blonde's look. "You seemed pretty distracted these past few days." She said as she gave Lucy a drink

"I don't know…for some reason I can't seem to stop thinking about the battle between Lullaby and Natsu." Lucy murmured while wrapping her fingers around the cup. "I never witnessed anything so intense and at the same time frightening."

"That's understandable" Mira said softly. "Most people would feel that way whenever they saw a battle so large, especially with someone like Natsu fighting in it. Sometimes I think he's in a level all on his own, maybe even above Gildarts and Master."

Lucy nodded before asking. "Where is Natsu anyway? I haven't seen him."

Mira was about to answer when suddenly her eyelids begin to droop and before she knew it, the white haired beauty's head was lying on the bar, breathing peacefully in slumber land. At the same time Lucy had also fallen asleep, resting her head on the bar table too along with the rest of the guild minus Makarov. The Master was still awake albeit barely but still was better then the rest of the guild, all of them in dreamland, even Erza.

Once the entire guild was asleep, minus Makarov, a person entered through the front entrance. The person was a tall young male wearing a dark blue cloak with his arms and legs partly wrapped in white bandages style wrappings. His face was also concealed by a combination of a green mask that covered the lower half of his face while a dark blue bandana covered the upper half, with a silver forehead protector attached. This led only his eyes visible albeit barely. And finally strapped to his back by a dark green strap from his right shoulder to his left hip were several unusual magic staves. The man walked in calmly as he passed by the sleeping people.

The man walked up towards the request board and stared at it for several seconds before plucking a flyer from said board and walked up to the Makarov. "Mystogan." Makarov said to the cloaked man.

"Master" Mystogan returned politely before holding up the request paper. "I'll be taking this mission." He said straight away.

Makarov nodded. "Very well but must you really do this all the time?" He asked exasperatedly.

Mystogan shrugged before walking out. "Give the others my regards." He said as he walked towards the door. By the time the door closed behind him everyone in the guild began waking up. What follow next were drowsy yawns and complaints from the now awakened guild members.

"D-damn punk!"

"I hate it when he does that!"

"His sleeping magic is as powerful as ever…" Levy mumbled as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Huh Mystogan? Whose that?" Lucy asked before letting out a yawn.

"Another one of our S-class mages and is the fourth strongest too." Elfman surprisingly said. He along with many others that were in the brawl was slowly getting up from the floor.

Gray, who was now without a shirt, rubbed his head. "He uses sleep magic whenever he comes back since he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked, shivering a bit. The idea of someone doing that was kind of uncomforting.

"Yeah" Gray replied. "The only people immune to it are the Master, Gildarts, Natsu and Laxus. So they're the only ones whom seen his face."

"Ha! Figures!" A male voice said. Everyone made a noise of surprise as they turned around and looked up at the balcony. Standing there and looking down at everyone with an arrogant grin, was a young spiky hair blonde man, with his hair slightly slicked back and a lighting shaped scar going over his right eye. He also wore a fur dark blue coat over his clothing like a cape and navy blue headphones with a spike jutting out each one.

"Laxus!" A member gasped.

"When did he get here?" A purple haired girl named Laki asked no one in particular.

"Whose that?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Laxus Dreyar another S-class Mage and shares the title as the fourth strongest alongside Mystogan." Gray murmured.

"Mystogan is a shy guy you know." Laxus said to the entire guild. "Besides weakling trash like you guys don't have the right to know anyway." He finished with an arrogant smile.

That elected angry responses from the guild. "Who the hell are you calling weak Laxus!? Why don't you come down here and we'll see whose weak!" Gray shouted in anger.

"Real men don't back down from a challenge!" Elfman yelled in agreement.

However their words just made Laxus laugh even harder, as if they were some kind of comedian group. "You weaklings keep telling yourselves that! I don't even know why someone like Natsu hangs out with a bunch of trash like you people." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Gray shouted as he looked like he was about to use his magic and attack.

"Laxus! Enough!" Makarov shouted at his grandson.

Laxus just shrugged uncaringly before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Soon the guild began to calm down after that little incident and resumed normal activities, well except for the large brawl that was taking place before Mystogan appeared. Lucy finally got back in her original position before looking at Mirajane who brought in another strawberry cake for Erza, since the scarlet hair girl had fallen asleep face first into her cake. "What was that guy's problem?" She asked the white hair girl.

Mirajane paused, looking at Makarov and noticed that the Guild Master was heading towards his office. Then she looked at Lucy. "Laxus doesn't really get along with the rest of the guild. It's mostly because of the guild's policies and how the Master runs the guild. That and add to the fact that he lost to Natsu in all their fights makes him really sore as it is a serious dent in his pride." Mirajane said.

"Really?" Lucy blinked. "From what he said it sounds like Laxus respects Natsu."

"He respects and hates him." Mira replied. "Laxus respects Natsu tremendous power but is also jealous of him at the same time since people have openly stated that Natsu is stronger then him."

Lucy nodded, able to understand the logic in that. It also helped her remember her original question. "Oh yeah where it Natsu?" She asked.

Mira blinked for a moment before remembering she was going to answer that question before Mystogan came. "Hmm last I recall he and Happy went on a mission. I'm not sure what it was since only he and the Master know it." Then she formed a mischievous grin on her face. "Why are you worried about him?" Mirajane asked teasingly.

Lucy blushed up a storm at what Mira was implying. "Mira-san!" She screamed quietly in embarrassment.

**(Northern Fiore, Mountains)**

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The peaceful serenity of the mountain valley was ruined when a jet of flames appeared somewhere at the bottom of one of the tallest and oldest mountains. An old, old temple could be seen there, or the remains for a better term. Though those remains were slowly being torn apart by the battle taken place there. Said battle was between Natsu (and Happy) against several crystal golems, with the latter slowly losing their numbers against the Fire Dragon Slayer.

As Natsu watched the crystal giant, which now had a giant hole in its chest courtesy of Natsu's attack, fall to the ground he looked up at Happy. "How many are left Happy?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

Happy dodged several more giant hands swinging at him. "I think only three more left, including the really big one!" Happy exclaimed as he pointed at the large golem behind the other two.

"Then the item is inside the big one. I'll make this quick." Natsu replied as he charged forward. The two smaller crystal golems charged towards him, attempting to protect their larger counterpart. However Natsu would have none of that as he covered both of his entire arms with flames and leapt forward. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" He yelled as he struck both golems hard in their sides. The force and intense flames cut both golems in half and left the larger crystal golem. The golem let out a defiant roar and raised both its giant spiked fists above its head, intending on crushing Natsu beneath it.

But it was too slow because Natsu activated his Fire Dragon's Propulsion technique and shot himself forward, yelling out, "Fire Dragon's Horn Ram!" And soon his entire body was covered in flames as Natsu went through the golem's body headfirst. The attack left a giant hole in the golem, with several bits of stone flying out of it. The golem fell to the ground forward just as Natsu landed behind it gracefully.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as he flew towards his friend. Natsu stood up, his right hand formed in a fist, clutching something. "Did you get it?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yep I got it." He replied as he raised his right hand and uncurled the fist. Resting in the palm of his hand was a purple gem that was exactly the same shape as the Enkon. Said item began to glow along with the purple gem. "This makes the number three of the Saint's treasures." Natsu murmured to himself as he stared at the stone more.

**And there you go! Hope you all liked this chapter. I think this was very dramatic chapter if you want my opinion. Anyway review and let me know what you think. Also I'm working on another Fairy Tail story called "Remnants of the Flame" Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up in a few days.**

**Wacko12**

**Fanon Spells: **

**Fire Dragon's Heat Shield: **Natsu creates either a large round shield of flames with his hands or two smaller shields, one in each hand to block an attack. But if he stays absolutely still he can create an invisible barrier of intense heat near his body. Anything that makes contact with the barrier is incinerated instantly. But to do that he can't move at all so he can focus his magic.

**Fire Dragon's Blade Hands: **Natsu engulfs his hands with flames and creates blades with the fire. The flames of this blade are solid, allowing Natsu to fight against opponents at close range.

**Fire Dragon's Wing Slash: **Natsu covers both his arms and hands with flames before charging towards his opponent. The flames around his arms can blow away or burn anything they touch and can even be more effecting when Natsu does a spinning motion when attacking.

**Fire Dragon's Horn Ram: **A headbutt move where Natsu charges forward and ignites his entire body with flames before ramming into the target head first with an incredible amount of flames and force in the attack.

**Wacko12**


End file.
